The Trio and the Aftermath of War
by Obsessed With 52
Summary: Part 6 of the Trio series. The war is over but what does the future hold for Ron and Hermione, but also their friends? I don't own Harry Potter. R/Hr.
1. Sirius Conversations

Chapter One: Sirius Conversations

The battle of Hogwarts and the Dark Lord's reign of terror was over and had been for several hours. Sirius Black was sitting in the Great Hall at one of the tables. Amelia Bones, his significant other, was helping the other Ministry officials as he sat with Susan, Amelia's niece. He could tell that she was tired and needed to sleep. He knew because he felt the same way. But there were still things that needed to be said and taken care of first.

'Are you alright, Sooze?' he asked her, using the nickname he liked to give her.

'Yeah, just tired, you?' she replied.

'The same as you, I can't believe he's actually gone, and gone for good,' he said.

'It will take some time to get used to, I suppose,' Susan replied stifling a yawn.

'I know you're tired, but I need your opinion on something.'

'Okay,' she said.

'For a while now, I've been thinking about asking your aunt to marry me. I really want to, but if you don't want me to, I won't. So, I'd really like your blessing,' said Sirius.

'Why wouldn't I want you to propose to my aunt? After all, you will treat her right, and make her happy, won't you?'

'Of course, I will. It's just after everything that has happened these past couple of years you might be fed up with me, and my wacky godson's overly adventurous life. You have just spent the last nine months bored to tears at Potter Manor with no-one your own age and intelligence for company …'

'Sirius, do you love my aunt?'

'Yes,' he replied fervently.

'Good, because she's too far gone on you to let something as trivial as living in a safe house for nine months get in the way of being with you. As for me, you're a nice bloke, and I'm rather fond of you, so, if you want to ask my aunt to marry you, you have my blessing,' said Susan.

'Thank you, I really appreciate that. And, I'm rather fond of you too, and I would like it if you lived with us for as long as you want.'

'You really think I might not want to live with you? Of course I want to stay with you and my aunt – you're the only family I have!'

'Sorry, I just thought that as you are an adult, you might want to live on your own or with a friend.'

'No, not really, my best friend is Hannah Abbott, and she's always talking about Neville, so …'

'Say no more, I understand. When James and Lily finally started going out, she was all he talked about. But even before they were going out, she was his favourite topic of conversation – only just beating out ideas for pranks!' said Sirius.

Susan smiled and suddenly remembered something. 'Shouldn't you inform Remus that the battle's over?'

'Oh bugger, I forgot!' said Sirius and then he took out his enchanted mirror and opened it.

'Remus Lupin!' he called.

A few seconds later, Remus answered. 'Padfoot, are you all right? What about Harry?'

'I'm fine and so is Harry. Well, I think he is. He's not in the Great Hall and neither are Ron and Hermione. I suspect they've gone to Gryffindor Tower for a well-deserved sleep.'

'I heard it on the Wireless that Voldemort is dead, along with Bellatrix and Greyback. So, who killed that sick bastard, I want to buy them a drink!'

'I did actually. I killed Greyback. But Bellatrix' demise was the best, she got her arse kicked by Ron Weasley in a duel before he tortured her with two wands, but Severus was the one actually killed her. So the bitch died screaming.'

'When are you coming back here?'

'Probably after Pup wakes up again,' replied Sirius.

'Fair enough, I'm sure he'll want to meet his godson soon, cheerio, Padfoot.'

'Cheerio, Daddy Moony!' said Sirius loudly.

Remus rolled his eyes before closing his mirror and Sirius copied him.

Sirius turned back to Susan and said, 'Why don't you go to the Hufflepuff dormitory and get some sleep, I'll tell Amelia where you've gone.'

Susan gave him a smile before going off for a sleep as Sirius looked around the Great Hall. He saw the Weasleys – minus Ron, sitting together, eating and talking. He saw Minerva and Filius eating with Aberforth. But then his eyes fell on a boy with blond hair, who was sitting alone not eating. Sirius got to his feet and approached him before sitting down opposite him.

'Hello, Draco. How are you feeling?' asked Sirius gently.

'I don't know what I'm feeling. My father is dead, Crabbe is dead and I have no idea what's going to happen to me now,' replied Draco.

'I wish I could give you some answers, Draco, but I can't. I can't say I'm sorry about your father. He was a cunt, end of story. But let me ask you this; did you kill anyone? Did you willingly torture people for fun? Did you use the Imperius Curse on anybody?'

'No, I never killed anyone, and I've never used the Imperius Curse. But, I have tortured people, but it was on the Dark Lord's orders! I was made to torture Death Eaters who had failed him in some way. If I didn't do it, he would've done it to me, or my mother!'

'It sounds to me as though you had no choice, Draco. You were a victim of Voldemort as much as anyone. As an Auror, I know the lines, and you did not cross any. You came close that night on the Astronomy Tower a year ago. But Harry told me that you were lowering your wand. I'll do all I can to help you, and your mother, I promise. Where is your mother, by the way?'

Draco looked at Sirius surprised but answered, 'She went out of the hall with Professor Snape about five minutes ago.'

'Thank you, Draco,' replied Sirius before he got up and left the hall to find them. As he walked, he realised he could kill two birds with one stone. He found them easily as they were in the first empty room he tried and listened to their conversation.

'So, Severus, you were a spy for the Order? All this time? Did you tell them about us?' asked Narcissa.

'Yes, Narcissa, I was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. I had to kill Dumbledore to make Riddle trust me. I knew he was a half-blood – like myself. And, no, Narcissa, I never told the Order about us. Well, except Sirius – but I swore him to secrecy,' replied Snape.

'You told my cousin about us! Why in Merlin's name would you do that?' she asked coldly.

'He's almost a friend, but I trust him. I told him everything the Christmas before last. I needed to talk to someone and he was the best choice!'

'What on earth did you have to confide in Sirius Black?'

'Everything, Narcissa, everything, and how I – I –'

'What, Severus? How you what?' she asked.

'How I was starting to have feelings for you, that maybe I –'

'No, you are not going to stand there and lie to me! You are not going to tell me that maybe you were falling in love with me! The whole hall heard you tell the Dark Lord that you loved Lily Potter, and I know you still do, and always will! Even if I felt anything for you, Severus, how on earth could I possibly compete with a dead woman, and especially one as smart and as beautiful as Lily Potter?'

'You do not have to compete with Lily Potter, Narcissa. And, I do not think I have fallen in love with you, I know I have. During the battle, you were all I could think about, I could only hope that you were safe! When I saw you with the rest of them, I was so relieved that I did not care if Riddle killed me! But I must know, Narcissa, do you feel anything for me? I know I am not much to look at, I am not rich, but I do love you. I have buried the past and that includes Lily Potter! If I am going to have any kind of future for myself, that is if they don't cart me off to Azkaban, I want you to be a big part of that future! I am in love with you, Narcissa Black, so please tell me, now, how do you feel about me?'

There was a very long pause before Narcissa spoke again. 'Does that answer your question, Severus?' she said softly.

'Yes, it does, but I need you to say the words, please, Narcissa,' replied Snape with a plea.

'I love you too, Severus. I don't care that you are not rich. I do not care about your looks. You are an intelligent man, and some women find that a real turn-on, I love you,' replied Narcissa in the gentlest voice Sirius had ever heard her use, and knew that she meant every word.

Unfortunately, for Snape and Narcissa, Sirius still needed to speak with them, so he knocked on the door and walked in without waiting for an answer. He saw that they were holding each other as a tear leaked from one of Narcissa's eyes.

'Sorry to disturb you,' began Sirius, 'but I need to talk to you – both of you. Cissy, your son needs you. He's a little apprehensive about what's going to happen to him. Now, I just spoke to him, and I promised him the same thing I am about to promise you. I will do all I can to help you, I promise. I know I'm not your favourite person in the world, Cissy, but we are still family, all right?'

Narcissa nodded at him before he turned to Snape.

'Severus, I stand by what I said to you two Christmases ago. I will vouch for you if and when you go before the Wizengamot. I will help you and Narcissa be together, if she loves you back. Which, judging by the way you are holding each other, it appears that she does. But I have to know what was in those memories you gave to Harry.'

'Albus told me that a piece of Riddle's soul was attached to Harry. A piece of soul that Riddle himself must destroy, and in the process, kill Harry,' replied Snape.

'Fuck me sideways, Harry was a Horcrux …' gasped Sirius.

'Sirius, what is a Horcrux?' asked Snape.

'They are the Darkest Magic on earth, Severus. I am surprised you have never heard of it, being well-versed in the Dark Arts as you are.'

'I read about a short passage once upon a time back when we were at school, but the book said that it would not give definition or direction, or something along those lines.'

'A Horcrux, Severus, is the name given to an object in which a person conceals a portion of their soul. They can be made when a wizard commits murder. Killing rips the soul apart. It is against nature to split your soul. They are very powerful objects, Horcruxes, and can only be destroyed by Basilisk Venom, and, Fiendfyre. You have to put the casing beyond magical repair in order to destroy it completely.'

'Oh my God! He made himself stronger by murdering innocent people! That sick bastard!' replied Narcissa.

'Well, this is Riddle we are talking about, but, Sirius, how do you know of them?' asked Snape.

'I'm a Black. We have the largest library of books on Dark Magic you can imagine. One time, my father told Reg and I never to read any of them. Of course, I was in my rebellious phase and read them anyway, as did Reg. He was scared we'd get caught, but we didn't.'

'Harry said "Horcruxes" as in the plural,' said Snape.

'He did, didn't he? I'll bet he made seven, or, at least, tried to, what with seven being the most powerful magical number,' said Sirius thoughtfully.

'Wow, Sirius, you do have a brain, after all, a pity you don't always use it for good,' teased Narcissa.

'OI, I got all "Outstanding's" on my Owls and Newts, and qualified to be an Auror, you cheeky so and so!' he said back grinning at her.

Narcissa then walked over to Sirius and gave him a hug and whispered a thank you before she walked back to Snape.

Sirius decided to go and find his godson and leave the new couple alone. He walked to Gryffindor Tower and gave the Fat Lady the password and she allowed him entry. He then went upstairs to the Boy's Dorms all the way to the top where the seventh year room was and looked inside. He found his godson fast asleep in the bed that was in the middle of the five beds. He also spotted Ron and Hermione in bed together to the right of Harry. He conjured himself a comfortable chair between the two beds and sat down. He sat as he watched the three of them sleep and would wait for them to wake up – whenever that might be.


	2. Awakening

Chapter Two: Awakening

Sirius sat and watched Harry, Ron and Hermione sleep for twelve hours. During that time, he had been joined by Ginny and Amelia. Ginny was now in bed with Harry holding him as he slept. Amelia was now taking it in turns with Sirius to watch the four of them sleep while the other slept. Also, while watching the four of them sleep, Molly Weasley had found them sleeping together. She, of course, did not think it was appropriate that Ginny was in bed with Harry, nor Ron with Hermione. She had been about to shout at her two youngest children when Sirius used a Silencing Charm upon her.

'If you wake my godson, Molly Weasley, you'll be very sorry indeed!' he had hissed at her before she left the room still angry.

Sirius watched Harry and Ginny sleep. They looked a lot like James and Lily, except that Ginny's hair was darker. Sirius also looked at Amelia. She was taking her turn to sleep. Her red hair was splayed on the pillow as she slept. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, but he did not want to move from his position so he would wait. As would his proposal. When she had arrived in the dorm, she had brought with her the news that Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape had both been arrested and taken to a holding cell in the Ministry. Sirius had expected it, but his thoughts soon strayed to Narcissa. She had probably been forced to watch on helplessly as her son and her lover were being taken away from her, and knowing what it was like to lose the most important people his life, Sirius was more determined to help than ever. However, he could not do anything to help anyone right now. He needed Harry, Ron and Hermione to wake up first.

Twelve hours became thirteen hours, then fourteen, then fifteen, until it was for eighteen hours he had watched them sleep, when Harry began to stir.

He opened his eyes and everything was a blur. He could just about make out Sirius sitting near his bed. When he reached for his glasses, he found that he could not move for there was something, or someone, sleeping with him. So, unable to reach for his glasses, he used his other senses to identify his sleeping partner. He used his nose and smelled a flowery scent he associated with the Burrow, and Ginny. He moved his hands to find soft, silky, red hair. It could only be Ginny.

Sirius moved and handed Harry his glasses and Harry put them on.

'How long have I been asleep? When did Ginny come in here? Are Ron and Hermione awake yet?' he asked his godfather in a hoarse voice.

Sirius then handed Harry a glass of water before answering, 'I've been here watching over you for eighteen hours, Ginny got into bed with you seventeen hours ago, and no, Ron and Hermione are not awake yet.'

'Understandable. I showered and fell asleep before they did,' he replied.

Harry then looked down at the girl sleeping next to him and smiled. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning back to Sirius. 'What's the plan now, Sirius?' he asked.

'Fuck knows, Harry.'

'Well, I have a plan. It involves me meeting my godson as soon as possible. So, as soon as Ron and Hermione are ready to go, I want to go to Potter Manor.'

Sirius nodded his head in agreement.

'Did the Dursleys behave themselves?' asked Harry.

'Dudley and Petunia were all right, but Vermin kept complaining about no newspapers, or television, or anything. The fat piece of Lard should be grateful that he was somewhere safe.'

'And you, Sirius? Did you behave appropriately while staying in my house?'

'Harry, you wound me!'

Harry chuckled quietly before resuming stroking the hair of the girl he loved. He continued until she awoke. His eyes met hers. She reached up and kissed him. Harry kissed her back fervently not caring that Sirius was watching.

When they broke apart, Ginny said, 'I should be so angry with you for leaving me behind, for making me think you were dead, and for breaking up with me a year ago, but I just can't, Harry. I can't be angry with you because I'm just so happy that you're alive and well. You can't do that to me again, Harry James Potter!'

'I know and I'm sorry for everything. I want you back, Ginny. I never stopped thinking about you the entire time I was gone. I love you.'

Ginny was shocked. It was the first time he had ever said the three little words to her. She loved him and now he had told her what she had been dreaming about him saying to her since she was a child. But now, she was not a child. She had been through battles. She had lost people she knew and cared about. She looked into the green eyes she loved so much and said, 'I love you too, Harry.' She then kissed him with everything she had.

Then she stopped to slap him hard around the face before resuming their passionate kiss.

Sirius could not help but smirk as another person awoke.

'He's awake, I see,' said Amelia coolly.

'Yeah, it's about time. When Ron and Hermione wake up, we're going back to Potter Manor so Harry can meet Teddy,' said Sirius as he pulled her on to his lap and kissed her.

'Yuck, old people kissing!' said Ginny giggling.

Sirius and Amelia stopped kissing and Sirius said, 'You cheeky little Bludger! Harry, sick her! Tickle her until she says sorry for calling Amelia old!'

Harry laughed and said, 'I think she was calling _you_, old, Sirius, but maybe I'll tickle her later – if she's good!'

A giggle made them all jump and turn around.

Hermione was awake.

'Are you okay, Hermione?' asked Ginny.

'I'm fine, just thirsty,' she replied sounding much like Harry did earlier.

Amelia gave Hermione a glass of water and she drank it.

'Thank you,' said Hermione, 'so, are there any plans for today?'

'Well, as soon as your slob of a husband wakes up, and then eats most of the food in Hogwarts, I want to go back to Potter Manor and meet Teddy in the flesh,' replied Harry.

Hermione smiled and rested her head on the chest of her husband, who, continued to sleep.

Sirius spoke again. 'Molly was in here earlier. She saw the four of you together; so, watch out for the wrath of Mrs Weasley.'

'Great, that's all I need. Mum thinking I'm a Scarlet Woman, and Ron, some kind of lecher or a cad,' said Ginny.

'Scarlet Woman?' asked Sirius incredulously.

'It's what she calls them,' said Ginny shrugging.

'Well, she better not call you a Scarlet Woman in front of me, I won't have anyone calling you names – not even your own mother,' said Harry.

Ginny smiled beautifully at him before kissing him once more.

'You're not snogging my sister _again_, are you, Harry?' said a voice behind Ginny.

The pair broke apart and saw that Ron was finally awake and playing with Hermione's hair with a smile on his face.

'Well, she doesn't hate me, and she doesn't seem to mind. Are you all right with this?' asked Harry.

'Yeah, she loves you, and by the way you look at her, it's obvious you feel the same way, so go for it,' said Ron with a shrug. 'Although, if she knew just how completely insane you are, she might have second thoughts about you.'

'Oh, I know, Ron, but I'm still here, and I plan on still being here for a very long time – even if I have to hex mum to do it,' said Ginny.

'Don't tell me, she came in here and saw the four of us in bed with our loves, and probably thinks I'm some sort of lecher or a cad, and you, Ginny, a Scarlet Woman?' said Ron, 'and that Harry and Hermione are the innocent parties in our sleeping arrangements?'

Ginny nodded and Ron shook his head.

'Well, I am innocent. I was fast asleep when Ginny joined me in my bed. You two, however …' said Harry.

'What, we're perfectly innocent, thank you very much!' said Ron.

'Bollocks! You two have been intimate for three years!' said Ginny.

Ron shrugged and said, 'Well mum doesn't know that, does she?'

'No, and she won't hear it from me,' said Ginny.

'Nor me,' said Harry.

'Good. But, then again, it's none of her fucking business what Hermione and I do. We're adults in our world and the muggle world. Anyway, what's the plan now, Harry?' asked Ron.

'Getting dressed, eating breakfast, have a talk with Kingsley and Professor McGonagall, and then back to Potter Manor so I can meet Teddy,' replied Harry.

'Sounds good, mate, I'd like to meet the little guy as well,' said Ron before he gave Hermione a kiss and got out of bed.

Once the six of them had freshened up, and gotten dressed, they went to the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat and ate as much food as they could while inviting Kingsley and Professor McGonagall to join them and the rest of the Weasleys at Potter Manor. They both accepted the invitation, wanting to know everything else that the trio had been doing for the last nine months. So, once Ron devoured the last of his enormous breakfast, the trio, the Weasleys, Sirius, Amelia and Kingsley left Hogwarts and walked to Hogsmeade and Disapparated.


	3. The Trio's Tale

Chapter Three: The Trio's Tale

When they arrived at Potter Manor, Harry asked Hermione to take down the Fidelius Charm. She did so, but when she was finished, she swayed a little and so Ron scooped her up into his arms as they all made their way inside.

Once inside, the twins each let out a low whistle before Harry led them all into the Drawing Room. There, they found Remus and Tonks with Ted and Andromeda, who were all playing with Teddy.

'Is that my godson, Remus?' asked Harry, startling them all.

Remus and Tonks both stood up and a move toward Harry, but Tonks got there first and gave him a big hug. Remus hugged him too, when Tonks finally let him go. Harry was then given Teddy to hold. He had never held a baby before and could not help but be a little nervous. But Sirius helped him and told him the correct way to hold Teddy.

'Hello, Teddy. I'm your godfather. I'm Harry. That means that it's my job to buy you your first broomstick, and when your older, I have to go out and buy you another one, but this one will be the best broomstick in the whole world. An international standard broomstick, just for you, Teddy,' said Harry to his tiny godson.

'I don't know if getting him a broomstick will be a good idea if he inherits Dora's clumsiness,' said Sirius.

'OI, I'll have you know I'm pretty good on a broomstick!' replied Tonks indignantly.

'That's right, all your accidents happen with both feet on the ground, don't they, Nymphie?' teased Sirius.

'You are such a c –' began Tonks.

'Now, now, not in front of Teddy,' said Sirius, cutting her off.

'Agreed, that's no way to talk in front of a baby, Nymphadora,' said Andromeda.

'Quite right,' agreed Mrs Weasley.

Tonks could see that she was not going to win against her mother, so she took Teddy back from Harry and sat down again. More chairs were quickly conjured and everybody had sat down.

'Right, I suppose you all want to know what the three of us have been doing for the last nine months?' said Harry as he sat down and Ginny sat on his lap.

'It would help us to know at least why you broke into Gringotts,' said Kingsley.

Harry looked around the room. He saw that Ron was sitting in a chair with Hermione on his lap. Fred, George, Charlie, and Percy were on a couch to themselves. Mr and Mrs Weasley were sharing a couch, as were Ted and Andromeda. Sirius had Amelia on his lap, while Tonks sat on Remus' lap while still holding Teddy in her arms. Bill had Fleur sitting on his lap too. As Kingsley, Susan, and Professor McGonagall were sitting in armchairs.

'Where are the Dursleys?' asked Harry noticing they were missing.

'Upstairs in their rooms,' replied Remus.

'Fine, but there are still people missing,' said Harry.

'Who are you talking about, Harry?' asked Kingsley.

'Professor Snape; and, I suppose, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy,' replied Harry.

'What! Why would you want Narcissa and Ferret boy here? Snape I can understand, but not two people who did nothing while –' Ron said before Harry cut across him.

'Ron, they are victims of Voldemort just as much as anyone.'

'Well, it's your house, but don't expect me to be nice to either of them,' said Ron.

'Harry, I understand that you want Snape and the Malfoy boy here, however, it is impossible. They are in Ministry holding cells awaiting trial for killing Albus, and for being Death Eaters,' said Kingsley.

'I don't give a damn, Minister, you get them here, or I won't tell you anything. It's as simple as that,' Harry said fiercely.

'Kingsley, you can release Severus and Draco into my custody until they get their fair trials, I will pay for their bail,' said Sirius.

Kingsley sighed and said, 'First of all, nobody here calls me Minister. My name is Kingsley, we are all friends here. I shall fetch Snape and young Malfoy, if you'll come with me, Sirius?'

Sirius gave him a nod and he got up from under Amelia, who decided to go with them and the three of them left.

'Professor, is Mrs Malfoy still at Hogwarts?' asked Harry.

'I believe so, she was considerably upset as her son was taken away,' replied Professor McGonagall.

Harry then summoned Abby and asked her to escort Narcissa Malfoy to the Manor, and she obeyed him with a bow and a loud crack.

Abby returned with Narcissa Malfoy before Sirius and the others.

'May I ask what I am doing here?' asked Narcissa.

'Please, sit down, Mrs Malfoy. You are here because I am arranging – along with Sirius, for your son's release. They are also bringing Professor Snape here too,' replied Harry.

Narcissa did not know what to say so she sat and waited quietly along with the rest of them.

It was forty-five minutes later when Sirius, Amelia, and Kingsley returned with Draco and Snape. Draco immediately ran to his mother who held him tight as Snape watched on before sitting down.

Once everyone was sitting comfortably, Harry began. 'Well, it all starts with a Prophecy made before I was born. I found out its full contents after my fifth year. During my sixth year, I had several meetings with Professor Dumbledore. We discussed Voldemort, or if you prefer, Tom Riddle. He showed me his parents. His witch mother, and muggle father; Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle Senior. Merope Gaunt used a love potion to ensnare Tom Riddle Senior. They ended up getting married and Merope eventually fell pregnant. She stopped giving her husband the love potion believing he would stay with her for their baby. She was mistaken. He buggered off and left her with nothing. Merope was forced to sell her priceless family heirlooms for a pittance and went to an orphanage. It was there that she gave birth to Tom Marvolo Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort. Shortly after giving birth to him, she died leaving him to be raised in the orphanage.

'Dumbledore showed me the memory of the day he first met him. Tom Riddle was eleven years old, friendless, and a bully. He was independent and did not want anyone else to help him when he went to Diagon Alley to buy his school things. He also liked to collect trophies of his bullying. When he was nearly finished with school, he approached the then Headmaster about becoming a teacher. He wanted the Defence job, but was told he was too young and to reapply in a few years. When he left school, he went to work in Borgin and Burke's. However, by this time, he had already killed his father and paternal grandparents, and began to find ways to conquer death.

'He made Horcruxes – Seven of them – six on purpose – one by accident. He split his soul into eight pieces in the end. He meant to create only six, leaving his soul in seven pieces. For those of you who don't know what a Horcrux is; it is an object used by a Dark Wizard to encase a portion of their soul. This is done by committing murder. Then using some Dark spell, you encase it in the object. He murdered people to make himself immortal using these Horcruxes.

'However, by my sixth year, two Horcruxes had already been destroyed, a diary and a ring. The diary had been placed into the hands of an innocent eleven year old girl, who was forced by the soul fragment in the diary to open the Chamber of Secrets in my second year. I destroyed the diary by stabbing it with a Basilisk fang. The ring was destroyed by Professor Dumbledore, but not before leaving him cursed. During the meetings with Dumbledore, he showed more memories. One in particular showed Tom Riddle charming an old witch by the name of Hepzibah Smith. She made the mistake of showing Tom her most prized treasures. Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, and a locket that had belonged to Tom's mother, and, his ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. Two days after Tom's visit, Hepzibah died of poisoning, and her prized treasures stolen.

'Slytherin's Locket and Hufflepuff's Cup became Horcruxes three and four. Dumbledore and I speculated about the others. He felt sure Nagini, his snake, was Horcrux five, but with no idea what Horcrux six could be. After all, the only known relics of Gryffindor are his Sword and the Sorting Hat, but they were perfectly safe from Riddle's hands. And we could not be sure if he had managed to get his hands on anything belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw, though later on, I would discover that he found the lost Diadem, and that became Horcrux six.

'The night Dumbledore died, the two of us went to a cave. After making it through the outer defences, we arrived on an island where there was a basin full of potion. The potion had to be drunk in order to get to the Horcrux. Dumbledore made me force feed him the potion when it got too much for him, and when the whole basin was drunk, only then could the Horcrux be taken. However, after the events of the evening, I discovered that the locket in the basin was a fake, and not the locket that had belonged to Salazar Slytherin.

'Then we fast forward to the Wedding of Bill of Fleur. Well, the day before, anyway. Ron, Hermione and I had been planning as to where to look for the Horcruxes. We really did not know where to start, but Ron raised an interesting point in our planning sessions – well, two actually. One; How do you destroy a Horcrux? The answer to that is that they can only be destroyed by incredibly powerful and dangerous substances. Basilisk venom, and Fiendfyre. The second point that Ron made was; where do we get Basilisk venom from? But then Ron answered his own question. After all, was there not a perfectly dead Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets? In whose fangs its venom would be contained? So we hatched a plan. Shortly after one am on my birthday, the three of us snuck out of Black Cottage to Hogsmeade. Once there, we used a handy pocket knife to break in to Honeyduke's and use a secret passageway into the school. We knew the school was empty thanks to the Marauder's Map. So we made our way to the Chamber, got the fangs, and left the way we came, before sneaking back into Black Cottage.'

Kingsley was writing as much of this down as possible. He could not help but be impressed at the trios' ingenuity, as Harry took several sips of Pumpkin Juice before continuing.

He told them about what happened in the café on Tottenham Court Road after they had left the wedding when the Death Eaters crashed it. Harry also told them about the measures Hermione had taken to ensure her parents safety. He told them about staying at Grimmauld Place, and what Kreacher told him about Regulus. Hearing this, Sirius raised a glass of Firewhiskey to his brother before Harry carried on. Harry then spoke of their chat with Mundungus Fletcher and what he did with the locket.

Ron chipped in with the details on their plan to break in to the Ministry and steal the locket form Umbridge, and the carrying out of the plan, and how he used a Basilisk fang to destroy the soul fragment contained within the locket after Harry had opened it using Parseltongue.

Hermione then spoke of how the trail had dried up and their unsuccessful trip into a wizarding village and Ron sacrificing himself so that she and Harry could escape, as well as Ron coming back on Christmas Day by calling her on the enchanted mirrors. She also told them all about going to Godric's Hollow, and what happened there and afterward, about accidentally breaking Harry's wand, but getting him to safety and healing him where the snake had bitten him.

Ron then spoke about how they went back to Grimmauld Place for the remainder of winter after they had been to see Xeno Lovegood and everything that had happened there.

Harry then spoke of their capture and taking to Malfoy Manor. As Harry spoke, Ron could feel Hermione trembling in his arms and so he rubbed her back gently to soothe her and she calmed down. Harry told them all it was his fault and of how Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, and their escape to Shell Cottage. He then told them all about why they broke into Gringotts and how they did it, including their deal with Griphook, before stopping to say that they knew the rest, and that they had gone to Hogwarts to find and destroy the Diadem of Ravenclaw in the Room of Requirement, and about Crabbe casting the Fiendfyre that killed him and destroyed the Diadem.

But then was the difficult part. Harry then told them what was in the memories given to him by Professor Snape. He told them that he too, was a Horcrux and that it was essential that Voldemort be the one destroy the soul fragment attached to him since Halloween nineteen eighty-one. He told them of how he walked to the Forbidden Forest and how he used the Resurrection Stone to protect him from the Dementors as he made his way to Voldemort, and that when he got there and just before Voldemort cast the Killing Curse, he thought of Ginny.

He then told them about the strange encounter with Dumbledore in some kind of purgatory. That he had the choice of going on, or coming back to get rid of Voldemort once and for all. He then told them that Narcissa had been told to check him for any vital signs and had then told Voldemort that he was dead.

'Anyway, Neville killed Nagini, and that left Tom Riddle as mortal as the next man. So, when his Killing Curse rebounded upon him, he was screwed, and is now in a place he fears,' finished Harry.

There was silence until Fred said, 'That was the most amazing story I've ever heard.'

'I agree, someone out there could make a lot of money if they wrote an entire series of books about your life, Harry,' said George.

'Well, his Hogwarts years at least,' said Fred.

'They could even turn the books into a successful film franchise, couldn't they?' said Sirius.

The only people who did not laugh were those whom did not know what a film was, and Mrs Weasley.

Once the laughing had ceased, Kingsley spoke again, 'In the last year, you three have broken into Hogwarts – twice, the Ministry of Magic, and Gringotts. I don't know whether to arrest you or hire you as security consultants! But I think your talents are best suited elsewhere. Any job in the Ministry the three of you want, you've got it, no exceptions, and that offer is open ended. So, Harry, what do you intend to do next?'

'That is a bloody good question, Kingsley. How about a nice, relaxing summer with my family and friends?' replied Harry.

'I'd say you earned it, Harry, along with the reward for bringing down Voldemort,' said Kingsley.

'Reward?' asked Harry.

'Harry, for the last thirty years the Ministry of Magic has wanted him dead or alive. The reward is quite substantial as it has been building up for so many years. I believe it's around the thirty million Galleon mark …'

'You want to give me the reward?' asked Harry.

'Who else?' replied Kingsley.

'You could split it three ways. One third to Ron, one third to Hermione, and then split the rest in half, half to Hogwarts, and the other half to St. Mungo's,' suggested Harry.

'Done, so that's ten to Ron, ten to Hermione, five for Hogwarts, and five for St. Mungo's,' said Kingsley as he wrote out the Ministry of Magic Cheques to Ron, Hermione and Hogwarts and then passing them out to Ron, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall.

However, Ron and Hermione seemed reluctant to accept the Cheques.

'Harry, we can't take this …' said Ron, as Hermione nodded in agreement with him.

'You can, and you will. I owe you two my life. You are my best friends. Call it a gift,' said Harry.

Ron and Hermione could both see that it was useless to resist and so they took the Cheques from Kingsley.

But then Ron asked how they were going to be able to deposit them if the goblins were after their blood.

'I think,' said Bill, 'that if we tell them that Voldemort used their bank to hide a Dark object in one of their vaults, and give them back sole control of Gringott's, they might be persuaded to let you off. Plus, from what I hear, Voldemort killed about a dozen goblins when they informed Bellatrix Lestrange of the break-in, so they'll be pleased that you killed him.'

'I think you might be right, Bill. I don't suppose you fancy the job of being the new Head of the Goblin Liaison Office?' said Kingsley.

'You'd be better off asking Ron, he can actually speak Gobbledygook. Mine's awful,' Bill replied.

'Ron can speak Gobbledygook?' asked the twins in shocked voices.

'Yes, he can. As well as French and German,' supplied Hermione, 'plus a few more languages, I suspect. So leave him alone.'

Sirius then spoke up. 'Don't worry about your Gobbledygook, Bill, we'll fix that. So, why don't you accept the offer?'

Bill, slightly perplexed, just nodded.

Kingsley then turned to Amelia and said, 'I'm looking for a Deputy Minister, Amelia, would you be interested in filling the post?'

'I would be honoured, thank you,' she replied.

Kingsley then turned Arthur and said, 'Arthur, would you be interested in heading up DMLE? I know you'd prefer something in Muggle Liaison, but I need someone I can trust in this position …'

'I'll do whatever I can to help, you know that, Kingsley,' replied Arthur.

Kingsley then turned to Percy and said, 'Percy, would you be interested in being my Personal Assistant?'

'Of course, Minister,' replied Percy.

'So, the question remains; what about you three? What do you want to do?' asked Kingsley.

'Well, there are funerals to attend,' began Ron, 'then after that, Hermione and I need to go to Australia to bring home her parents, after that, I dunno.'

'Harry?' asked Kingsley.

'Well, I've always wanted to be an Auror, so …' said Harry.

'Of course,' began Professor McGonagall, 'the three of you are more than welcome to return to Hogwarts to complete your educations. That way, you will be able to have a break from Dark Wizards for at least a year.'

'Does that mean you hope that Hogwarts will be able to reopen in time for September the first?' asked Hermione.

'I should think so, we have the better part of four months to repair the damage, and what with the donation from Mr Potter, we should be able to acquire new books for the Library, amongst other things,' replied the Headmistress.

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry and said, 'Would it be all right if we could think about it?'

'Of course you may, Miss Granger,' said Professor McGonagall.

Kingsley then turned to Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy and said, 'I have released the two of you into Sirius' custody. From what Harry and Sirius tell me, you, Draco, were as much a victim of Voldemort as anyone. However, you will still have to stand trial. Snape, as I understand it, you and Albus planned his death together. You killed him to not only, save him from more sadistic predators, but also to gain Lord Voldemort's trust. You will still have to have a trial, and you shall receive a fair one. You have my word on that.'

'I do not think it will make a difference. Whenever people see me, all they're going to see is the man who killed Albus Dumbledore, and I very much doubt I will ever be allowed to teach anymore,' said Snape.

'Severus, I told you I would help you in any way I can, and I stick by that. I will represent you in front of the Wizengamot, and I'm sure with Harry's testimony, you will be set free. Likewise, for you, Draco,' said Sirius.

'Why are you helping me?' asked Draco.

'We're family, it's what we do,' replied Sirius, 'anyway, as I'm staying here, so are you two. Harry, is that all right with you?'

'Yes, I'll have Abby show the three of you a suite – ABBY!'

Abby appeared at once. 'Yes, Master Harry?' she squeaked.

'Would you kindly show Professor Snape, Narcissa Malfoy, and her son, Draco, to some rooms?'

'Right away, Master Harry, would you please follow me?' she asked of the three of them.

Narcissa was about to speak when Sirius cut across her.

'If you're worried about clothes, I can get you some from the Manor, Cissy, you too, Draco. I can get some clothes from your house for you too, Severus.'

'Thank you, Sirius,' said Narcissa.

Both Snape and Draco thanked Sirius before led away by Abby.

'Right, is that everything?' asked Mrs Weasley, 'I would like to go back to the Burrow and get started on the cleaning there, Harry, Hermione, you are both welcome to join us, and I can have a talk with my two youngest about their sleeping arrangements …'

Everyone was beginning to stand and stretch their muscles ready to leave, when Ron spoke up.

'Actually, before we leave, Hermione and I would like to make an announcement.'

'You're engaged!' squealed Mrs Weasley excited at the prospect of planning another wedding.

'No,' replied Ron.

'You had better not have gotten Hermione pregnant, Ronald Weasley!' warned his mother.

'No, not that either,' Ron said, getting irritated.

'Well, let's hear it then!' said Mrs Weasley, getting impatient.

Ron then shared a look with Hermione who nodded and said, 'Last July, on the seventh to be precise, Hermione and I got married.'


	4. One Big Happy Family

Chapter Four: One Big Happy Family

There was silence for a few moments until it was broken by Fred and George.

'Nice one, Ronniekins!' said Fred.

'Congratulations! Welcome to the family, Hermione!' said George before both of them pulled Hermione into twin-hug and kissed her on the cheek.

'OI, hands off, cheeky sods!' said Ron jovially.

Arthur, then Charlie and Percy all took it in turns to hug, congratulate and welcome Hermione to the family as they showed off their wedding rings.

'You knew?' Fred asked Bill, Fleur and Ginny.

'Yeah, they told us while they were staying with us,' replied Bill.

'And I knew because I was a bridesmaid,' said Ginny.

'Hang on!' began George, 'if Ronnie got married on the seventh of July last year, is that not almost four weeks before our esteemed eldest brother, who, during his stag night, bragged about being the first of us brothers to get married –'

'And told the rest of us we had to follow suit?' finished Fred.

'Oh, bugger. I was hoping you weren't going to remember that …' said Bill.

'How were we going to forget that?' asked George.

'The same way we're not going to let Bill forget that Ronnie beat him down the aisle!' answered Fred.

'He beat you two as well!' said Bill.

'True, but we weren't bragging our arses off about being the first!' replied Fred and George together.

Fleur giggled at the twins and Bill.

However, one person had remained silent – until now.

'How could you, Ronald? How on earth could you be so selfish as to elope?' shouted Mrs Weasley.

'You and dad eloped,' he replied.

'That was different!' she snapped.

'How so, Mum?' asked Ron.

'Your father and I were made for each other!'

'And Hermione and I aren't?' asked Ron getting angry.

'I didn't say that!'

'So, what are you saying? Don't do as I do, do as I say?' Ron retorted.

'No! But, why didn't you include me?'

'You were busy with Bill and Fleur's wedding preparations. Are you going to congratulate us or not?' said Ron.

'No, I am not. Because as far as I'm concerned, that if I wasn't there, it didn't happen. Therefore, you are not married, Ronald – not in my eyes,' she replied harshly.

Harry could not believe his ears. How could Mrs Weasley say such a selfish thing? He also noticed Remus, Dora, Ted and Andromeda leave the room with Teddy.

'Now who's being selfish? How can you stand there and say that? How can you piss on our happiness like this?' shouted Ron.

'Because I am your mother, Ronald Weasley, and you will watch your mouth! You are not mature enough to get married, and you will be coming home with me and we will discuss how I found you in bed with Hermione in Gryffindor Tower!'

'Like fuck I will! We are married and have every right to share a bed together!'

'No you are not! Have I not already told you that? And for the last time, mind your language! You are going to do as you are told, you will not be seeing anymore of Hermione and I will find you someone better who will not turn you against me!'

'I am eighteen years old, so is Hermione. We are both adults in our world and the muggle world too! We are married, end of fucking story! The sooner you get that through your thick skull, the happier you'll be! And the only person turning me against you – is you!'

Mrs Weasley suddenly moved to Ron and raised her right hand to slap him, but before she could make contact, her arm was caught by Hermione.

'Don't you _dare_ hit my husband! What is wrong with you, Molly?' said Hermione.

Mrs Weasley tugged her arm free and turned to face Hermione. 'Take your hands off me! How dare you! This is all your fault! And it's Mrs Weasley to you, you little bitch!'

The hurt in Hermione's eyes could be seen by everyone. But she quickly turned the hurt into a cold, but determined look as she replied, 'Likewise,' in a fierce tone of voice.

Mrs Weasley then raised her hand to Hermione and once more, before contact was made, her arm was caught.

This time by a furious Ron, who roared, 'How dare you raise your hand to my wife? Get the fuck away from us! I don't want you anywhere near us ever again. For what you've just said to me, and your attempt to hit me, I don't give a fuck. But for what you just said to my beautiful Hermione, and attempting to strike my beautiful Hermione, I will never, ever, forgive you. And, even though it's not my house, I want you to go and never come back!'

Harry looked at Arthur. The poor man was looking between his wife and youngest son as she said the unforgivable things she did. The poor bugger was caught between a rock and a hard place. The rest of the Weasleys were also in shock. It was as if they were seeing their mother clearly for the first time. Harry then looked at Sirius. He was angry. He looked like he could kill Molly Weasley where she stood. Amelia, Susan and Professor McGonagall were wearing frowns in her direction too. Kingsley looked rather sheepish and wanted to be anywhere but here.

Harry then broke the silence. 'Mrs Weasley, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave my home.'

Mrs Weasley turned to face him and said, 'Is that all you have to say to me? After everything I have done for you?'

'Yes, because without Ron and Hermione, I would be dead. They are the best people I know, and they don't deserve their happiness pissed on because of your selfishness. It was one of the proudest days of my life being Ron's best man as he married the girl of his dreams, his best friend and his soul-mate. So, I would like you to leave now. Preferably of your own free will or I will have Abby expel you. Make your choice.'

'Fine! I shall go, and know this, Harry Potter, you are no longer welcome at the Burrow! Ginevra, come along, we're leaving!' declared Mrs Weasley.

Ginny scoffed. 'The hell_ we_ are! I wouldn't go with you if we were going to Holyhead Stadium so I can try-out for the team!'

'You are sixteen years old, and you _will_ do as you're told!'

'I come of age in three months' time, and I'm not spending it locked up at the Burrow with you for company! The way you've treated Ron and Hermione, and now spoken to Harry, I will never forgive you! I've waited for the better part of a year for Harry to come back to me, and I won't let anybody come between us again, not even you!'

'Arthur! Say something! Back me up!' shouted Mrs Weasley.

'Oh, fight your own battles, won't you?' hissed Hermione.

But before Mrs Weasley could say another word, Harry yelled, 'ABBY!'

There was a loud crack and Abby, the Head elf for Potter Manor appeared. 'Master Harry summoned Abby?' she squeaked.

'Yes, Abby, I did. I would like you, please, to expel Molly Weasley from our home forthwith to the Burrow of Ottery St Catchpole,' ordered Harry.

Abby, noticing her master's anger and following his pointing finger at a plump woman with red hair, became just as angry on her master's behalf before latching onto Mrs Weasley and Disapparating with her, returning a couple of seconds later.

It was then that Arthur crumpled onto the floor in tears. Bill then dropped down next to his father and whispered words of comfort to him, then Charlie, Percy, Fred and then George. Ron and Ginny stood still not sure whether their father wanted them near him. But they were waved over by their father, who said, 'Ron, I am so sorry for your mother and the things she said and attempted to do to you and Hermione. I am so proud of you and I love you. Hermione, I stand by what I said when I welcomed you into our family. I am pleased and proud to have such a lovely, brave and smart girl marry my son. It's an honour to have a muggle-born in the family at last! Ginny, I am not angry at you for standing up for yourself. You have found a good man in Harry. Harry, no matter what Molly says, you are always welcome at the Burrow, you too, Hermione.'

The Weasley boys all helped their father to his feet.

'Thank you and I'm sorry, Mr Weasley,' said Harry humbly.

'You have nothing to apologise for, Harry. This is your home and you have every right to choose whom you have in it. And I thought I told you to call me Arthur?'

'Yeah, you did. I guess I haven't trained myself to do it yet,' replied Harry.

Arthur then pulled Harry into a hug, before doing the same to Hermione and said, 'If you need any help in bringing home your parents, just ask.'

'Thank you, Arthur,' she replied.

'That goes for us, too,' said Fred and George, as Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy and Ginny all nodded.

'What they said,' said Harry and Kingsley.

'I should go,' said Arthur.

'You're welcome to stay, Arthur, so are the rest of you, Weasleys,' said Harry.

'Thank you, but I should get home. I don't know what Molly might do all alone,' said Arthur.

'If you need anything, you know you are always welcome here,' said Harry.

Arthur thanked Harry once more before leaving.

'I don't envy dad right now,' said Charlie, 'I'd rather take on a Hungarian Horntail, than go home to mum.'

'Been there, done that,' said Harry, 'if you want to stay, you can, there's plenty of room.'

All of them with exception of Bill and Fleur accepted the invitation as they had their own home to go to.

Harry and Kingsley then discussed what they should say to the press. They decided that neither the Horcruxes, nor the Hallows could be mentioned in any of the stories or interviews. As for the Elder Wand, it would be reported that Harry had destroyed it.

Ron and Hermione, despite the fact they were still upset, helped Harry and Kingsley come up with a good cover story for what they had been doing for the last nine months before Kingsley left.

Hermione approached Professor McGonagall and asked, 'Are Ron and I still allowed to come back to Hogwarts even though we're married?'

'I don't see why not. If you both want to come back, then I would be happy to have you and allow you to share living quarters. You would also still be eligible to be Head Students, or Prefects and the Quidditch Captain,' she replied, speaking to all three of them.

'Thank you, Professor,' said Hermione.

'You are most welcome, Miss – Mrs Weasley? Oh Merlin, I am not sure how to address you!' said Professor McGonagall with a smile.

'How about calling me Hermione?'

'Yes, Hermione, I think that will be all right. I'd best be going. I'm sure we'll see one another soon for the mass service at Hogwarts, as well as some of the private funerals. Good luck with bringing your parents home, if you need any help, you only need to ask.' With that Professor McGonagall bid everybody a good day and left.

Ron and Hermione sat down in a chair as Sirius spoke, 'Are you two all right?'

'No, but we will be, right, Hermione?' said Ron.

'Yes, I think so, thank you, Sirius,' she replied.

'For everything you've both done for Harry, I will always be here for you,' said Sirius seriously.

Fred and George then suggested having a few drinks to celebrate Ron and Hermione's marriage, and the birth of Teddy. Sirius agreed and got Harry on board as the Lupins and the Tonkses joined them all once more and were quickly and quietly told what had happened after they had left to put Teddy down for a nap.

The drinking went on late into the night as Charlie, Fred and George kept the party alive as long as possible.

But, after a few drinks, Ron and Hermione left the party for the room they had shared together back in the summer before their fourth year. Ron undressed Hermione and helped her into bed before undressing himself and joining her. He then pulled her into his arms as she finally broke down into floods of tears. Ron hated it when she was sad and cried because of it, so he wept with her as they cried themselves to sleep in one another's arms.


	5. Funerals and Funds

Chapter Five: Funerals and Funds

Ron and Hermione did not leave their room for two days. Hermione was still upset over the falling out with Mrs Weasley, and Ron stayed to comfort her. During their down time, Kingsley, along with Bill, had gone to Gringotts to speak to the goblins. Bill had been correct in his hypothesis in telling the goblins about the Horcrux hidden in their bank, and about them wanting the bank back in their sole control. Bill had taken the lead in the discussion. He had been given the same Agnitio Vial by Sirius that Ron had used to be able to speak Gobbledygook. He had also been able to deposit the cheques belonging to Ron and Hermione into Ron's vault and adding Hermione's name to the vault on their behalf.

Ron was in the kitchen playing chess against Remus who had Teddy sitting in his lap. Dora was sitting next to Remus offering him moral support as he and Ron did battle. However, for all her support, Remus was still going to lose.

Draco and his mother entered the kitchen and Ron ignored them as he and Remus made their final moves before Ron declared Checkmate. Not wanting to be in the same room as two people who stood idly by as his beautiful, sweet, wonderful Hermione was mercilessly tortured by Bellatrix, he walked out of the kitchen without another word.

Remus looked up and saw them and said, 'Do either of you play?'

'Yes,' replied Draco, 'though I'm not sure I'm as good as Weasley.'

'That's all right. I might actually win a game this morning. Have a seat, Draco,' said Remus, as he indicated the seat just vacated by Ron.

Draco sat down and helped Remus manually set up the board for another game. Draco chose the black pieces before Remus made his first move. As they played, Draco found himself curious about Teddy. 'Professor, can I ask you a question?'

'I haven't been your professor in quite some time, Draco, so please call me Remus. And yes, you can ask me a question.'

'Is your son going to be werewolf?'

'No, Draco. It doesn't work like that. A person only becomes a werewolf when they're bitten, and that's only during the full moon when they've transformed, your move.'

Draco made his next move and asked, 'Does it hurt? When you transform?'

'Draco!' scolded Narcissa.

'No, it's quite all right, Narcissa. Yes, it is very painful. But the transformation is easier to bear when I take the Wolfsbane Potion. I also keep my mind when I have transformed, therefore, I am not as dangerous.'

The rest of their game passed by in silence before Remus declared victory. To his surprise, Draco offered his hand in defeat and they shook hands before starting another game. This time, they played to a draw and Draco said, 'I've often wondered how good Weasley was at this game. But having watched him defeat you, and then you defeated me, I know now that I am not as good as he is.'

'Don't worry about it, Draco. None of us are as good as Ron. He even defeated Albus a few years ago. I won a nice sum of gold on that game as Sirius gave out good odds. In fact, Ron is the best player I've ever played, so it's no shame in losing to him.'

Ron, meanwhile, was upstairs with Hermione. She was still asleep and so he sat down on the bed and pulled down the duvet. She was still naked as yesterday they had stayed in the room and did whatever it took to make one another feel better. Her backside was still red from the spanking he had given her. The back of her thighs were still red with marks from the hairbrush she had asked him to use on her. Yesterday, they had wanted to get lost in each other, and in one of their role-play fantasies. He began to gently apply the instant salve to all her red marks. She did not stir and carried on sleeping. When the red marks were gone, he began to caress her backside and kissed the soft, now white again cheeks.

'Ron, what are you doing?' she asked groggily.

'I'm literally kissing your arse, my Angel,' he replied.

'Did you use the salve to heal me?'

'Yeah, I used the salve. Mm, love you, love your arse, love your legs,' he said as moved his lips down to her thighs.

Hermione could not help the giggle that escaped from her.

'How are you feeling? Are you up for leaving this room today, Angel?'

'Well, some fresh air would be nice,' she said into the pillow but Ron still heard her.

Ron then pulled her onto all fours before sliding one of his fingers into her arse.

'Oh, Ron …' she moaned.

Ron then used his other hand to finger her pussy.

'Oh, God, Ron …'

'Do you like that?' he asked.

'Yes … more … please, Ron!'

Ron told her to move into a kneeling position on the bed and she did so leaning against him as he pumped three fingers in her pussy and one in her arse.

'OH, FUCK, RON … YES … SO GOOD …'

'Are you going to cum for me, my Angel?' he asked in her ear.

'YES … RON … OH … OH, FUCK … OH, GOD … RON, I'M GOING TO CUM … OH, FUCK, ROOOONNNN!'

When her orgasm was over she told Ron to sit on the chair before kneeling in front of him. She then unbuttoned and unzipped Ron's jeans and brought them down along with his boxers to reveal his throbbing cock. Then, without another word she took him in her mouth.

'Mm, Hermione … so good … suck my cock …'

Hermione bobbed up and down his shaft faster as she used her tongue to lick off the pre-cum.

'God, Hermione … that feels so good, love … you love sucking my cock, don't you?'

Hermione replied with a throaty 'MMM,' as she gave him pleasure.

Ron's hands were in her hair and he began to guide her head down gently before saying, 'I want to fuck your mouth, Hermione …'

Hermione's response was another throaty moan and so he began to thrust into her mouth as she sucked on him faster.

'Put your hands behind your back,' he commanded her.

Hermione complied as he thrust his cock in and out of her mouth before blowing his load into the back of her throat with a growl of her name.

'Show it to me,' he demanded.

Hermione looked up at him and opened her mouth to reveal his seed on her tongue.

'Swallow it, Hermione,' said Ron.

Hermione obeyed and she moved into his arms as he pulled her on to his lap.

'I love you,' he said softly as he stroked her back.

'I love you too,' she said just as softly as she kissed his neck.

There was a knock on the door.

Hermione jumped off of Ron's lap and put on a dressing gown as Ron opened the door.

It was Harry.

'Alright, Harry?' asked Ron.

'Yeah, I'm fine. I just received a letter from Kingsley. He said that the mass service will be taking place tomorrow at Hogwarts at ten am. We're to wear dress robes or in the girls' case, an appropriate dress for the occasion. Are you both up for going?'

Hermione who was wearing nothing except for a dressing gown that stopped at her knees, just nodded and Ron agreed with her.

'Good. Right, well, I'll leave you to it. See you later,' said Harry before leaving the room.

The next day the trio and Ginny, along with the rest of the occupants of Potter Manor, with the exception of Snape, Narcissa and Draco, all Apparated to Hogsmeade and made their way up to the school. In the few days since they had seen it last, the condition of the grounds and some of the infrastructure of the castle had been repaired.

'Wow,' said Harry, 'it's like Hogwarts is repairing itself.'

Ron and Hermione chuckled and Ron said, 'Well, in a way, she is. After all, this castle has survived for over a thousand years and I'm sure magic has a lot to do with it.'

'Not to mention, the castle survived World War One and World War Two,' said Hermione.

Harry rolled his eyes and they were all directed to seats near the front. When they had sat down, they spotted Mrs Weasley with Arthur, but they ignored her. Once everybody had sat down, Kingsley Shacklebolt stood at the podium in front of the congregation. He pointed his wand to his throat and said, _'Sonorus!_

Good morning to you all and thank you for coming here. A few days ago, Lord Voldemort's reign of terror came to an end, here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Final Battle that took place here took many lives. The first and second wars have taken many lives. We are here to give thanks to those who lost their lives, those who died so we may live in a free and just world – a world without tyranny, oppression, and bigotry. We give thanks to those who did what must be done. We give thanks to the heroes of our victory. A victory, that came at a cost. In a war, there are heroes on both sides. In times of war, the law falls silent. History is written by the victors. Today we honour those who fought bravely and valiantly – even those who were on the wrong side, even those who died during the first war. Let us now have a moments silence for all who fell.'

The whole congregation observed the moment in perfect silence.

'Thank you all for the respect you have shown. And now, a list of the fallen shall be read,' said Kingsley.

The list was long. Names like Colin Creevey were read out. The boy had been underage and yet had snuck back to the battle to fight for his school, his friends, and his right to live freely. Alastor Moody, Albus Dumbledore, James Potter, Lily Potter, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Dorcas Meadows, Regulus Black, Benjy Fenwick, Emmeline Vance, were joined by Tom Riddle, Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, and Lucius Malfoy.

Once the list was finally over, Kingsley addressed the congregation once more.

'Today was our way to show respect for those we have lost. Today, we said goodbye. Today, we promised to live for those we loved and lost, and those we called friend. Today was one of first days of peace, and long may it continue. Thank you.'

The service was over and people began to leave. The group from Potter Manor tried to leave as inconspicuously as possible, but were still hounded by the press.

'Mr Potter, what are your plans now?'

'Mr Potter, who is the lovely young lady you are with?'

'Miss Granger, what are your plans now?'

'Mr Black, are you and Madam Bones going to get married?'

'Mr Weasley, are you and Miss Granger going to get married?'

Ignoring the questions from the reporters, they managed to get to Hogsmeade to Apparate back to Potter Manor.

Over the next few days, the trio attended the funerals of Colin Creevey and Alastor Moody. There were simply too many to attend and some were on the same day at the same time.

Fred and George soon realised it was time to get the shop going again, and Ron offered to help them when he and Hermione came back from Australia, Fred and George were taken aback slightly, and accepted as Harry agreed to help in any way he could too. Sirius gave Hogwarts a donation of several million Galleons, to go along with the one Harry had made, for new equipment, and a Magical Construction Team to help with the rebuild.

Harry and Ginny stayed at Potter Manor to keep out of the public eye, as did Ron and Hermione, and Sirius and Amelia. Kingsley was a frequent visitor to the Manor as he was becoming a closer friend all the time, and to check on Draco and Snape.

A week after the funerals, Ron received a letter from Gringotts bank and he showed it to Hermione as her name was on the account too. The letter was a statement detailing the funds of their vault. The current balance, including their share of the reward given to them by Harry, came to over Twenty-Two million Galleons. Ron suggested that they start to think about getting their own place, or design their own house with loads of rooms and have it built. Preferably on land somewhere close to her parents' house, and Hermione agreed, but the talk of her parents reminded her that they were still in Australia, still with no memory of her or their true identities, and so Ron suggested that they make a plan to go and fetch them home. Hermione gladly accepted his suggestion and she thought having a second honeymoon would also be a good idea, not to mention, time away from everything would give them a chance to discuss where they would go from here.

Would they go back to Hogwarts together to finish their educations, or, join the Aurors, in Ron's case, or, in Hermione's case, join either, the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, or, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement? But as they planned for Australia, Hermione was leaning towards finishing school, and Ron was leaning towards joining the Aurors. They did not discuss their leanings just yet, there was still plenty of time to make up their minds, and so, they concentrated on their trip to Australia.


	6. Draco's Discovery

Chapter Six: Draco's Discovery

Ron and Hermione had been planning their trip to Australia for a few days now. They had decided on going by aeroplane instead of by Portkey or the Floo Network. They knew that the Ministry of Magic was being slowly rebuilt from the top down as the Daily Prophet reported on a daily basis. They also knew that the trials for the Death Eaters would be beginning in June. So they would need to go in the next couple of days to be back in time for the trials, as it was still mid-May.

It was a glorious afternoon at Potter Manor and so Ron and Hermione were outdoors sunbathing with Harry and Ginny and Sirius and Amelia. However, to Ron's frustration, Hermione could not relax enough and so had started to read a book. She was reading the copy of The Picture of Dorian Grey by Oscar Wilde, given to her by Harry. Ron then moved behind Hermione and began to give her shoulders and neck a massage as she read. As he did, he read the book over her shoulder. Hermione knew he was reading it over her shoulder but before she could tell him off, Draco Malfoy came outside to join them.

Harry, who had been about to give Ginny a massage, spoke, 'Good afternoon, Draco, what brings you out here?'

Malfoy was still surprised that Harry insisted on calling him by his first name turned to address him. 'I have just received the date for my hearing in front of the Wizengamot. It's going to be on the fifth of June – my birthday, just perfect, isn't it?'

Before Harry could reply, Ron spoke this time in a scathing voice that gave away no sympathy. 'Tell me, Malfoy, do you know what we were doing on Hermione's eighteenth birthday? Or mine?'

Malfoy shrugged, feeling small again.

'I'll tell you, shall I? We, that is Hermione, Harry and I were living in a tent almost freezing our arses off as we tried to figure out how to find Voldemort's Horcruxes, so you'll have to excuse me if I'm not entirely sympathetic to your plight, Malfoy,' said Ron.

'I'm not asking you to be, Weasley, I'm simply informing my cousin of my trial date,' said Malfoy.

'And it's duly noted, Draco,' said Sirius as he caressed Amelia's back, 'you don't have a thing to worry about right now as there is plenty of time to make a defence for you,' Sirius told him.

'Thank you, I'll just leave you all to it,' said Malfoy before he trudged off back into the house.

'That wasn't very nice, Ron,' said Harry.

'I know, but I told you before he and his mother came here that I wasn't going to be nice to either of them, because they stood idly by and watched as my wife was tortured by that bitch,' said Ron before he got up and went back into the house.

Hermione watched as her husband walked away from her with a sad expression on her face. She then got up and made to follow him.

She found him in their suite pacing back and forth.

'Ron, are you all right?' she asked when she had closed the door.

'No, Angel, I'm not. I hate him, I hate his mother and everything they stand for. Every time I see either of them, all I can think about is that night in their fucking house. I want them to get out, I'm sick of being reminded of the worst night of our lives!'

Hermione walked over to her husband and embraced him. He wrapped him arms around her and held her tight.

'I love you so much, Hermione. I don't know what the fuck I would do if I lost you, and I came so close that night …' he whispered into her ear.

'Oh, Ron, I love you too,' she whispered back to him.

Suddenly they were kissing. Ron was kissing her with a passion and a fury. Hermione was kissing him back with just as much gusto. His hands got busy with untying her bikini top and pulling it off over her head and he moved to kiss her breasts as his hands then moved to her bikini bottoms as her hands tugged down his shorts. They stopped kissing so Ron could scoop her up into his arms to carry her to the bed, where, they spent the rest of the day making love.

0o0

It was very late when Ron's stomach woke him up by rumbling. It was dark in the room and his wife was fast asleep next to him. He gently crept out of the bed and put on a pair of pyjama bottoms and his dressing gown and went down to the kitchen. In the kitchen he found Professor Snape and Narcissa Malfoy talking as they as drank chamomile tea.

'Don't mind me, Professor, I'm just getting a snack,' said Ron ignoring Narcissa.

'You do not have to call me "Professor", anymore, Mr Weasley,' replied Snape.

'Sorry, force of habit,' said Ron as he gathered some Pumpkin Pasties and a few Chocolate Frogs, 'and you don't have to call me "Mr Weasley" anymore either.'

'Force of habit, I'm afraid, Ronald,' said Snape.

'If we're doing first names please don't call me Ronald, only one person is allowed to call me that and that's when she's angry with me, so it's Ron, if you don't mind,' Ron told him.

'Of course, Ron, but would I be right in thinking that Hermione is the one who calls you Ronald?' said Snape smirking.

'Yep, you got it, Severus,' replied Ron before he turned to Narcissa and said, 'You remember Hermione, don't you, _Narcissa_? The beautiful girl you and your son watched being tortured and did fuck all to help? I expect he got off on it, much like his father? Did old Lucius take out his quarter of an inch cock, grip it between his thumb and forefinger and start tugging as my Hermione screamed in agony, while that bitch of a sister of yours cursed her without mercy?'

The corners of Snape's mouth twitched as Ron said the bit about Lucius' manhood, but Ron ignored it as he waited for a satisfactory answer from Narcissa.

'I think you gave Lucius too much credit in regards to his manhood, young man,' said Narcissa.

'Well, you would know, wouldn't you?' Ron shot back.

'What do you want me to say? You know that my sister was certifiable. She would not have allowed family to come between her and her prey. She would have killed both of us if we tried to stop her,' said Narcissa.

'I'll bet it never crossed either of your small minds to help a muggle-born before, or since, has it? Of course not!' said Ron.

'I can't change what happened that night. I can't go back in time and kill my own sister before she tortured your Hermione. I can only apologise for my inactions,' said Narcissa.

'I don't want you to apologise – not to me, at least. I don't give a shit about anything you may or may not want to say to me. I don't give a shit whether you or your son apologises to Hermione for what happened that night, or all his bigoted bollocks he threw at her in the past. I'm not Hermione or Harry. I'm not interested in helping either of you, or forgiving you for what has happened in the past. I'm not as compassionate as Hermione or Harry, and on that cheerful note, I'm going back to bed. Goodnight, Severus,' said Ron.

'Goodnight, Ron,' replied Snape before he left with his snack.

'He's right, isn't he, Severus? I'm nothing more than a coward,' said Narcissa.

'I don't know about that, Narcissa. After all, it took a very brave woman to come back to my house two years ago and offer herself to me for protecting her son,' said Snape.

'That was not entirely bravery, Severus. I was desperate for my son and I had needs that you admirably satisfied, Severus,' she replied shyly.

'Ah, yes, the infamous Black Libido,' said Snape smirking at her.

'Don't make fun of me, Severus,' she said hotly.

Snape pulled her on to his lap and began kissing her passionately. They were kissing so furiously that they did not hear someone approaching the kitchen.

'What do you think you are doing, Mother?'

It was Draco.

'Oh, Merlin, Draco, I can explain –'

'Oh, you can, can you? You have an explanation that makes it all right for you to be all over another man while my father is barely cold in the ground?' said Draco.

'As a matter of fact I do. Now sit down and listen!' said Narcissa.

Draco complied before his mother began to speak.

'Your father was cold even when he was alive, Draco, you should know this better than anyone. He was as cold and as parsimonious as they come. In fact, he was so tight I'm surprised he was willing to give up his seed for your conception.'

Severus snorted.

Draco could not disagree with his mother about his father's stinginess, but was rather repulsed when she mentioned his conception.

'Two years ago I began seeing Severus, Draco. I felt I owed him a debt for keeping you safe, but he would not have any of it. Severus is a good man, a far better man than your father. And I mean that in every way, Draco. You have to understand, your father was in prison and I needed help. But I never thought that during that year Severus and I had together, that I would fall in love with him. I felt things with Severus I had never felt before, or been allowed to feel before. That's the trouble with arranged marriages, Draco. I never loved your father, and he loved himself far too much to love another person. With Severus it was different. He made me feel loved and safe. He treated me the way I deserved to be treated. Not like a trophy wife and somebody to provide him with an heir. Why do you think you are an only child, Draco? He was not interested in me while he was out raping and killing with the other Death Eaters as the Dark Lord became more powerful.'

Draco listened to his mother's words and understood. He understood but that did not mean he had to like it. However, he realised that he loved his mother more than anyone else, so he said, 'He truly makes you happy?'

'Yes, Draco, Severus makes me happy,' she replied.

Draco then stood up and got himself a glass of water and left the kitchen.

Snape turned to Narcissa and said, 'Well that could have been worse.'

'Really, Severus, how could it have been worse?' said Narcissa.

'He could have walked in us shagging,' replied Snape with a shrug before kissing her deeply once more.


	7. Australia

Chapter Seven: Australia

Their final plans for going to Australia were made. Hermione had all the information she needed to locate her parents, and she and Ron had each packed a large rucksack containing everything they would need for the trip. They had their plane tickets and passports ready. Hermione had changed the name on hers to read Hermione Weasley, so that was one less problem. They had done all the work themselves and felt good that their trip was going to be a success. Sirius offered to drive them to the airport and Ron and Hermione accepted. Harry, of course, came with them in the car along with Ginny.

Once they got to the point where Ron and Hermione had to check-in and part from the others, Harry spoke, 'Good luck, guys, and have a good time while you're there, won't you?'

'We will, thanks, Harry,' said Hermione.

'Yep, this'll almost be a second honeymoon,' said Ron.

'Stay safe, but if you get into any trouble, you have your mirrors, okay?' said Sirius.

'We do, Sirius, take care now, won't you?' said Hermione.

'We will, I'll look after everyone, don't you two worry about a thing,' said Sirius.

'Ron, don't forget to get dad a book about aeroplanes, but you should still be prepared for his interrogation, when you get back,' said Ginny.

They all shared a brief laugh and took it in turns to share hugs before Ron and Hermione said goodbye to them as they went to check-in.

Once again they whole thing of going through all the airport security and passport checks took ages and then the wait for their flight to be called gave them time to relax. Of course twenty hours on an aeroplane would give them ample time to relax. Hermione had advised Ron to get first class tickets, yes they were more expensive, but they would be flying in more luxury.

Once their flight was called, they had their bags inspected and they too had been searched, they were good to go, and were allowed to board the aeroplane. A stewardess showed them to their seats and they sat and waited for take-off as Ron took her hand. Hermione appreciated the gesture and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Eventually the plane took-off and they were in the air. Unfortunately, boredom set in very quickly for the both of them. Sure they could walk around to stretch their muscles, but as for other things to do they were limited.

That was until Hermione invited Ron to meet her near the lavatories in five minutes and got up and left him slightly bewildered. Then five minutes later, he went to the lavatories to find that she wasn't there, but then he heard her voice in a carrying whisper so he went to her and she pulled him into the lavatory with her.

'What are we doing in here?' he asked.

'All I'm going to say is that it's a good thing I'm wearing a skirt, so drop your trousers, Ron, we're having a quickie in here,' said Hermione coolly.

Ron still slightly bewildered complied with his wife's orders as she hiked up her skirt and removed her knickers. Ron got the hint and he was quickly inside her. Worried Hermione might be too loud and them getting caught, Ron stuffed her knickers into her mouth as he shagged her up against the wall. It was a good thing that Ron had used her knickers to silence her as her muffled moans were still loud as she was so incredibly turned on as he pounded into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her up but before long they were both climaxing and exhausted.

'Wow, that was … fucking incredible, Hermione,' said Ron as he took her knickers out of her mouth and kept them in his hand.

'Yeah, even better than I thought it would be, but we can't stay in here for much longer,' she said.

Ron set her back down on wobbly legs as she made herself presentable again as Ron pulled up his trousers and stuffed the knickers into his pocket. Hermione told him to meet her back at their seats in five minutes before leaving him alone. Five minutes later, he sat back down next to her.

The rest of the flight spent was spent reading or sleeping and with one more shag in the lavatories before they landed in Australia. Once allowed into the country, they went to find somewhere that served coffee as it was early morning and they were still a bit tired. Ron got some money from an ATM to buy the coffees and they sat somewhere quiet to drink them.

'I still can't believe that you wanted to do it on a plane, sweetheart,' said Ron.

'We were bored and it was fun, you know; the thrill of getting caught and all that …' she replied.

'Do people do it on planes often?' he asked.

'It's been known to happen. They call it joining the mile high club,' she told him.

'A club eh? Well, I'm all for it as long as there isn't a membership fee,' said Ron grinning.

'Nope, there's just an initiation and we just passed it – twice,' said a giggling Hermione.

Once the coffees were gone, they decided to go to the house she had arranged for her parents almost a year ago. It was a good thing it was the weekend and the Wilkins'/Grangers would not be going into work today. Having Apparated close to the road where her parents were living, they walked the rest of the way. They quickly found the house and waited for signs of life inside the house as they did not want to wake them.

Eventually a man Hermione recognised as her father opened the front door to get the newspaper from the doorstep and went back inside without seeing them.

'Your dad looks fine, Angel, so shall we?' said Ron.

Hermione nodded and together they walked to the front door and knocked.

The door was answered by her father. 'Hello, how can I help you?' he asked.

'You don't know us, but we have come all the way from England to see you. May we come inside?' said Hermione.

'Right, please do,' said her father. 'Monica, can you join us in the living room? There's a young couple from England here to see us!' he called.

A moment later, a woman who bore a strong resemblance to Hermione came into the room. She took one look at Hermione and said, 'If I didn't know any better, I'd say you would have to be my daughter.'

'Yes, Monica, you're right, she does look a lot like you did at eighteen,' said her father as he was becoming more alert which each minute that passed.

'Well, that's because I am your daughter. You just don't remember,' said Hermione as a tear escaped.

'Why don't we sit down? Then Hermione can put you in the picture, as it were,' said Ron.

'Hermione? I've always liked that name,' said her mother.

'Me too,' said her father as they sat down.

Hermione, meanwhile, had taken out her wand and pointed it at her mother and said, 'Trust me, you'll soon understand.'

Her mother nodded and Hermione began to wave her wand and with a non-verbal incantation, the spell on her mother was reversed.

'What did you do to her?' her father shouted.

Hermione quickly turned her wand on her father and repeated the process.

'What happened?' said her mother and her eyes met Hermione's, and she said, 'Hermione? Is it really you?'

'Yes, Mum, it's me. Do you remember everything now?' she asked gently.

'Yes, I remember. I remember your wedding, you looked so beautiful. Hello, Ron,' said her mother.

Her father who had been watching and listening said, 'If you're here, and we're back to ourselves, does that mean that the war is over?'

'Yes, Dad, the war is over and Voldemort is dead. Everyone is fine, Harry, all the Weasleys, Sirius, Remus, Dora, Andie and Ted. They're all at Potter Manor or the Burrow,' said Hermione.

Both her parents got up and hugged their daughter for dear life before Helen pulled Ron into their family hug, telling him he was family too.

Breakfast was eaten in the kitchen and then coffee was made before they all gathered into the front room once more, where Ron and Hermione told them what had happened to them over the past nine months or so, skipping over nothing. Her parents were a good audience. They cried, swore and laughed in the right places and when it was over, both her parents were hugging them again.

By the time the story was over, both Ron and Hermione were pretty tired and they were told that they could sleep in the spare bedroom, and they both jumped at the chance to get some sleep.

Ron and Hermione slept all the way until the next morning. Hermione awoke first and could hear someone downstairs in the kitchen. She put on a dressing gown and went down to the kitchen to find her mother making coffee.

'Morning, Mum,' said Hermione brightly.

'Good morning, Hermione. Would you care for a cup of coffee?' her mother replied.

'Yes, please,' Hermione replied.

Her mother put a cup of hot black coffee in front of her and she added two sugars much to her mother's disapproval.

'Since when do you take sugar?' she asked.

'Since I found out that coffee, and tea both taste better with sugar, than without it. Or, you can blame my husband for being such a bad influence on me,' replied Hermione with a smile.

'Bad influence? I'm not sure about that, Hermione. After all, was he not the young man who taught you about friendship and love?'

'Oh, he did, Mum, which is one of the many reasons why I love him so much. Though during the hunt I did wonder how we were going to make it work, but we did. He kept us all sane somehow,' said Hermione.

'But what about sex? I don't mean to embarrass you, but you're both so young, and I'm sure you both had needs,' said her mother.

Hermione went red and said, 'I don't want to talk about it.'

'Oh, Hermione, you're an adult, you can talk to me about sex with your husband, you know,' said Helen.

'Well, all right. I take a potion on the first of every month that stops me getting pregnant, and it also prevents STI's and keeps Period Pain to a minimum, and the potion is one hundred per cent effective. So, we were able to have sex while on the hunt. We also did it on the plane over here,' Hermione confessed with a little smile.

'His idea, was it?' her mother asked with a knowing look.

'No, it was mine. We were bored and so we did it. It was fun,' said Hermione.

'I'm not judging you, Hermione. But, I do have to ask, when was your first time?'

'I'm not sure you want to know. I don't want you to be disappointed with me that I didn't wait until my wedding night,' said Hermione.

'I want to know, Hermione. You may as well tell me, you are a married woman after all and I can't tell you off for it now,' said her mother.

'All right, I'll tell you. It was at the end of our fourth year. Voldemort had returned and I wanted to make love to the only boy I will ever love. We were both fifteen and it was wonderful. Ron took care of me as I knew he would, he was wonderful, Mum,' said Hermione in a soft voice full of fondness for the memory of their first time.

'I'm so glad you had a wonderful first time, dear, most girls don't. Usually it's short and painful for us, but thankfully for the both us, we've been lucky to share our first times with such wonderful young men. And I'm not disappointed you didn't wait for your wedding night, because if I was, it would be dreadfully hypocritical of me. But I can't say I'm too pleased at you for having sex at fifteen, though, but considering the circumstances, I understand,' said her mother.

'Good, but can we please talk about something else?' Hermione pleaded.

Her mother agreed and soon they were joined by Ron and Richard as they discussed what they wanted to do next.

Her parents decided that wanted to go home to England. Hermione informed them that the house was back to how it was before they packed up and left. She and Ron had gotten everything out of storage and returned it all to the house. The house, unfortunately, had been vandalised on the inside by Death Eaters, but Hermione had repaired all the damage done to it. She had also gotten her brother-in-law, Bill, to check the place for hidden curses, and when he was done, he had declared the house safe.

Ron and Hermione also decided to stay for the whole two weeks to enjoy a second honeymoon. They visited many of sights of Sydney and Melbourne, thanks to Apparition. They stayed in a hotel so they could be alone and to shag however much they wanted – which was a lot.

The two weeks had also been enough time for her parents to get things taken care of here, and at home. They had been told that their old jobs were waiting for them for when they returned as locums had been hired in their place in their old practice.

On their last evening in Australia, the four of them were having dinner when Richard remembered something. 'We missed your eighteenth birthday, Hermione,' he said.

'Don't worry about it, Dad, I had a wonderful eighteenth with Ron and Harry, who spoiled me as much as possible,' said Hermione, 'Ron cooked a gourmet dinner and pampered me while Harry gave me a nice book.'

'Still, you only turn eighteen once,' said Richard.

'I know, but there's a chance you would've missed it anyway even if weren't for Voldemort as I would've been at school,' replied Hermione.

'I suppose, but we should still buy you a late birthday gift, Hermione. So what would you like – a car, perhaps? Some money for a deposit on a house, or a flat for you and Ron?' said Richard.

'Well, Dad, here's the thing. We don't need any money or gifts from you. Ron and I have enough money to last us for the rest of our lives,' said Hermione.

'How is that possible?' asked Helen.

'I'll answer this one,' said Ron, 'three years ago, Harry gave me a thousand Galleons to buy Hermione something nice. But, because I had learned that she loved me for me, I didn't need to. So I gave the thousand Galleons to Fred and George to get them started on their joke shop. In return, they've been giving me a piece of the profits and putting it into my vault at Gringotts. Then when the war was over, Harry insisted we should have two thirds of the reward for bringing down Voldemort. Before we left England, we received a letter from Gringott's informing us of what was in our vault since I had Hermione added to it, and we have twenty-two million Galleons in our vault.'

'Which is around one hundred and thirty million pounds,' said Hermione.

'Maybe we're the ones who should be asking you for a new car?' her father joked.

'You both still intend to work, right?' asked her mother.

'Of course we do, Mum. The new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, has said to us that any job we want is ours,' said Hermione.

'Do either of you know what you want to do?' asked Helen.

'Well, I want to finish Hogwarts and then go into the Ministry to make some serious changes to the laws on house-elf treatment, as well as revoke laws against werewolves and other people whom face discrimination,' said Hermione.

Ron could not say he was surprised by his wife wanting to finish Hogwarts. However, he, on the other hand, had not given going back to school to finish, a single thought. He wanted to join the Aurors and help to make sure that no-one else had to have a childhood like theirs.

Ron was broken out of thoughts by Helen who was asking him now. 'Will you be going back to school too, Ron?' she asked.

'I haven't made up my mind yet. But I'm more inclined to join the Aurors, rather than go back to school,' said Ron, 'but there's still plenty of time to make a final decision, which gives Hermione and I a chance to talk about it all and come to a reasonable solution.'

Ron already had an idea what that solution was going to be, and perhaps so did Hermione, but their discussions could, and would, wait for another time.

The next day the four of them flew back to England to be reunited with their friends and family as May ended, and June began.


	8. Olive Branch

Chapter Eight: Olive Branch

Ron and Hermione had been back for over a week. This meant that Draco Malfoy's trial had been and gone. Malfoy had been sentenced to six months house arrest and had had his wand confiscated by the Ministry and once his house arrest was over, he would receive it back. Draco had gone back to Malfoy Manor alone. His mother visited him every day as she was staying at Potter Manor with Snape until he had his own trial.

Hermione's parents had returned to work and she and Ron were staying with them for a while. They were alone in the house and Hermione was in a very familiar position. She was dressed in her Hogwarts uniform and was over her husband's knee. Her skirt had been pulled up, her knickers pulled down to her knees and her hands tied behind her back as Ron's hand was coming down on to her bare arse very hard, and she was sobbing and howling.

'OWWWWWWW!' she howled as Ron delivered her punishment.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

'OWWWWWWW, PLEASESIR!' she sobbed as she could feel her arse becoming hot.

'Miss Granger, stealing Boomslang Skin from your teacher is wrong and you deserve to be punished,' said Ron in a commanding voice that always turned Hermione on as he continued with her "punishment".

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

'OWWWWWWWWWWWW, YES, SIR, I'M SORRY, SIR!'

'Not yet you aren't,' he said as he paused to pick up the hairbrush.

'No, please, not the brush, Sir,' she pleaded.

Ron ignored her pleas and began to bring the brush down on to her stinging red-hot arse.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

'OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, ITHURTSPLEASESIR!' she cried as arse was starting to burn.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

'OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, PLEASEITHURTS!'

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

'OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, PLEASE NO MORE SIR!'

'We're just getting started. Now, Miss Granger, time to tan those little thighs of yours,' said Ron.

'No, please, Sir, not there, please!' she begged.

Ron ignored her begging and proceeded to use the brush on the back of her thighs, striking both of her thighs in turn, right then left.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

'OWWWWWWWWWW, OWWWWWWWW! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!'

'Of course it burns, Miss Granger, this is a punishment for all of your indiscretions,' said Ron.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

'OWWWWWWWWWWWWW, PLEASESIRNOMOREWITHTHEBRUSH! PLEASE, SIR!' she howled as tears poured down her face.

'You are being punished, Miss Granger, and the waterworks won't get you out of it,' he said, 'this is not just for stealing, but for going off on your own while a deadly monster was on the loose around the castle and getting yourself hurt.'

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

'OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, I'M SORRY, SIR! SO SORRY, PLEASE! I'LL BE GOOD, SIR!' she howled, wondering if she'd ever sit again.

Ron stopped and pulled her knickers up over the red marks, making her wince, before he tugged Hermione off of his knee and pushed her into the corner, pressing her nose right into it, before untying her hands and placing them on her head and said, 'You will stand there and think about all of your wrongdoings, Miss Granger, and wait. We aren't done yet, and don't even think about rubbing, or you'll be even more sorry than you already are.'

'Yes, Sir,' she sobbed.

Ron went out of the room for a few moments as Hermione obeyed his command. She did not dare rub her arse or the back of her thighs for then she would be in real trouble as she started to tremble slightly.

Ron came back into the room and roughly took Hermione by the arm and bent her over her desk with her arms outstretched as she was made to grip the edge. He then lifted her grey skirt and tucked the hem into the waistline before tugging down her knickers once more.

Hermione looked behind her to see Ron holding a thin piece of birch wood.

'No, please, Sir, please don't use that, it hurts so much already …' she pleaded.

Ron said nothing as he admired his "handiwork".

'Please, Sir …' she said.

Ron then gave her the first twelve hits with the birch wood across her already red backside and the back of thighs as Hermione began to howl in pain again.

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, PLEASE, SIR, IT HURTS, IT HURTS!' she howled as Ron used the birch wood.

'This is your punishment, Miss Granger, you broke the rules and now you have to deal with the consequences …' he said before giving her another twelve hits with the birch wood.

'OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, PLEASE, SIR, STOP, IT HURTS, PLEASE NO MORE, SIR!' she cried as she received her punishment.

Ron ignored her and gave her another twelve hits with the birch wood.

'OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, PLEASE, SIR, NO MORE, I'LL BE GOOD, I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL, SIR!'

Ron stopped and said, 'What did you just say, Miss Granger?'

Hermione took a few moments to get her breath back before saying, 'I said that I'll be good, I'll be a good girl, Sir.'

'Say it again, Miss Granger,' said Ron.

'I'll be good, I'll be a good girl, Sir,' she repeated.

'Good enough to let me fuck you, Hermione?' he asked, breaking character.

'Yes, Ron, please, fuck me …' she pleaded as she was so horny for him.

'Good enough to let me fuck you in the arse, Hermione?' he asked.

'Yes, please, Ron, just take me … anyway you want … fuck me, please …'

Ron threw the birch wood aside and took down his trousers and boxers in fell swoop before sheathing his rock hard cock into her dripping wet core making them both moan in appreciation.

Ron then gave it to her fast and hard over her desk as Hermione moaned loudly.

'OH, RON … YES … FUCK ME … GIVE IT TO ME … OH … OH … GOD … YES … OH, FUCK, RON … MORE … MMM … HARDER … FASTER, RON!

Ron continued to fuck her as he increased his tempo and said, 'You like it when I fuck you, Hermione …? Are you going to cum for me, Hermione?'

'YES … RON … YES, I'M GOING TO CUM … OH … GOD … YES … RON, I'M CUMMING … OH, OH, FUCK, ROOOOOONNNNNN!' she wailed his name to the stars as her orgasm wracked her body as Ron came hard with a loud yelling of her name.

When they had both recovered, Ron swept Hermione's hair away from her ear and whispered, 'That was incredible, my Goddess …'

Hermione smiled and said, 'Yes, it was … '

Ron kissed her below her earlobe and whispered, 'Did you mean it when you said I could fuck you in the arse?'

'Yes, do you want to, then?' she asked.

'Yeah, but only if you do … it's okay if you don't, I'll happily heal you with the salve and we can have a shower together …' he said gently.

'All right, let's do it, but if I don't like it …' she said.

'It never happens again, that's fine, my Angel,' he replied as he eased himself out of her pussy and slowly and as gently as possible into her arse.

'Are you all right?' he asked.

'Yes, I'm fine, you can move, Ron,' she told him.

Ron began slowly as Hermione moaned and whimpered before she told him to go faster and he did as he used his fingers to rub her clit.

'OH, RON … YES … MMM …' she moaned.

Ron rubbed her faster as he increased his tempo as he fucked her.

'OH, GOD, RON … OH, FUCK, THAT FEELS SO GOOD … MORE …'

Ron complied with his wife's command as she added her own fingers into her pussy.

'Yes, Hermione, touch yourself … you're so fucking sexy …' panted Ron.

'OH … OH … GOD … RON … I'M GOING TO CUM AGAIN … YES, OH, YES … OH, FUCK, RON, I'M CUMMING RIGHT NOW … OH, ROOOONNNN!'

Ron felt Hermione's orgasm rip through her body before he came in her arse and collapsed over her body, pressing her into the desk and peppering her ear, cheek and lips with kisses.

After a few minutes, Ron gently scooped Hermione up into his arms and carried her to the bathroom and stripped her and himself for a long, hot shower together, and when that was over, he dried them both off before carrying her back to her bed to hold her until her parents came home from work.

0o0

The next day Ron and Hermione went to Potter Manor. They saw that all of Ron's siblings were there and so they greeted them all. Harry then invited them to sit before he read them a letter.

'"_Dear Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry,_

_I am writing to you all because after several extensive talks with your mother, she has realised that she was very wrong with how she reacted to the news of Ron and Hermione's marriage. She also feels absolutely dreadful for the way she behaved and spoke to you, Hermione. The things she said were dreadful and the way she acted was unforgivable. She is deeply sorry for her actions towards both, you, Ron, and you, Hermione._

_Furthermore, she extends her deepest and most sincere apologies for the way she spoke to you, Harry – especially in your own home. She realises she was out of line and will do whatever it takes to make things right with all of you. Your mother is deeply ashamed and wishes for you, Ginny, to come home. She misses all of you very, very much, and could never stop loving you all if she tried._

_We would both like for the four of you to come to the Burrow this Saturday so your mother can apologise properly and in person._

_All my love,_

_Dad"' _finished Harry.

Bill then stood up and said, 'This is something the four of you need to talk about, so we'll get out of your hair.'

Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George all left the room, leaving Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny alone.

'So, what do you think?' asked Harry.

Hermione looked at Ron and saw him thinking hard, before saying, 'It's obviously an Olive Branch and I think we should let her apologise to us. I just want her to like me again, and I miss the Burrow.'

'I agree, I love the Burrow and I miss Mrs Weasley's cooking,' said Harry.

'I guess I do sort of miss the Burrow, but I don't want to go there and stay. My home is with you, Harry,' said Ginny.

'I understand that, Ginny, but you must miss your mum?' said Harry.

'I do, but you're more important, Harry,' Ginny told him. 'I won't let anyone come between us ever again, not even mum.'

Harry gave her a kiss as Hermione said, 'Ron, what about you? What do you think?'

'Hermione, I don't know if I can. She hurt you so badly that day with her words and then she tried to slap you. I just don't know if I have it in me to forgive her. I don't have your compassion,' said Ron, 'but if you three want to go, that's fine, I understand.'

Harry was shocked to hear Ron say that. Ron was usually easy-going and fun. But the last year had obviously taken its toll on him. Malfoy Manor had probably been the worst experience of his life. Hearing his wife screaming as she was tortured mercilessly by a psychopath had changed him. He still loved Hermione more than anything in the world, but since that day, Harry noticed that Ron could not bear having Hermione leave his sight for a minute. Harry also knew that Ron was compassionate once upon a time. He knew this because Ron had forgiven him for the whole ordeal at Malfoy Manor, even though it had all been his fault.

Harry shared a look with Ginny and she nodded at him. They would go to the Burrow.

Hermione noticed the look Harry and Ginny shared and gave them a nod. Hermione would go to the Burrow.

Ron saw both exchanges and understood. He then picked up his father's letter and read it to himself. His father had written this letter, he thought to himself.

'All right, I'm coming too. But I'm doing it for dad, and I miss the Burrow,' said Ron.

Hermione gave Ron a kiss before they went outside for a romantic fly together on his Firebolt.


	9. Family Business

Chapter Nine: Family Business

It was Saturday morning and Ron was awake. He looked to his left to see his wife fast asleep. He looked at her and marvelled at how beautiful she was. Her hair was splayed on the pillow and her eyes were closed. To Ron, she looked angelic. So peaceful in her slumber and he often wondered what the hell he did to deserve the goddess that was Hermione. Ron loved her so much that he could never stop himself from watching her no matter what she was doing; reading, sleeping or thinking. He absolutely loved kissing her. Whether it was her lips, her neck or any part of her perfect body he felt that she deserved more from him. He worshipped her and would do whatever was necessary to make her feel loved and safe. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then a kiss on her neck before lifting the duvet. She was still naked and he could not help but take in every detail of her body. Her perfect breasts, flat stomach, shaved pussy, and her delicious legs. Unable to stop himself Ron dived under the covers and lie between her open legs. He pressed kisses into her thighs before eating her pussy. He loved waking her like this. He lifted her legs over his shoulders as he licked, kissed and sucked on her.

'Mm, Ron,' she moaned.

Ron carried on knowing she was not quite awake yet.

'Oh, Ron, yes, there, right there, Ron,' she murmured as she started to stir.

Ron obeyed his sleepy wife's command.

'Oh, oh, that feels so good, Ron!' she moaned.

Ron could tell she was awake now and it was confirmed when she pulled the duvet off of them to reveal that he was lying there, licking her pussy.

'Oh, yes, more, please don't stop, Ron!' she moaned as she put her hands through his hair and held him in place.

'OH, GOD, YES, RON … I-I'M CUMMING … YES, YES, OH, ROOON!' she cried out as her climax wracked her body.

Ron watched as Hermione came hard. It was always an amazing sight. This incredible girl who was normally so in control of herself was just letting go and allowing herself to feel her orgasm. Her eyes closed as she experienced the wonderful pleasure he had given her.

When it was over she opened her eyes to look at him. Ron loved this look. It was a look of absolute love and adoration that she had only ever given him.

'Morning, beautiful,' he said as he lay his head on her right thigh rubbing his cheek against the soft skin whilst hugging her other leg to him.

'Morning, sweetheart,' she replied as she ran her hand through his hair.

'Love, do we have to go to the Burrow today?' he said sounding like a child trying to get out of something.

'Yes, we do, Ron. We said we would, and you said you would do it for your dad, remember?' she replied gently.

'I know, but I'd rather stay here, right here. I want to spend the day eating your delicious pussy, Hermione Weasley,' he said trying to coax her into his way of thinking.

'If it were any other day, Ron, I'd let you. You know I love it when you go down on me, your mouth on me just feels so good,' she replied.

Ron was now rubbing his hands up and down the leg he was hugging and said, 'What can I say, your pussy is the most delicious thing I've ever eaten, and you know what a big appetite I have.'

'I do, Ron,' she said, knowing that he was talking about food and sex.

'I want to stay here. I want to hold you like this for the rest of the day and go to sleep like this too,' he said closing his eyes.

'You want to spend the day between my legs, Ronald Weasley?' she asked, amused.

'Fuck, yes, Hermione. I want to hold your legs and be within reach of your pussy when I want to eat it,' he said huskily.

'Oh, Ron, that would be wonderful, but like I said, on any other day …' she said sadly because she wanted to go through with his plan of him "worshipping her" as he sometimes called it when all he wanted to do was give her oral all day.

Knowing it was useless Ron got up with a groan and went for a shower but not before giving both her thighs and her pussy a kiss before Hermione ran in after him.

After a quickie and an actual shower, they both went downstairs for breakfast once they were dressed. When they got there they found Harry reading a letter from Gringotts.

'Good morning, Harry!' said Ron and Hermione together.

'Oh, morning, you two,' he replied.

'Is everything all right, mate?' asked Ron as he helped himself to toast.

'Yeah, no problems,' he said absently.

'Are you sure?' asked Hermione gently.

'Yeah, I'm sure. Can you do me a favour?' asked Harry as he got to his feet.

'Sure,' said Ron.

'Can you tell the Dursleys to come to the study as soon as possible?' said Harry.

'No problem,' Ron replied.

Harry left the kitchen for the enormous study just off the drawing room. Once inside he sat down on the comfortable chair behind the desk and reread the letter. He sat there and thought about what was in the letter and could not help feeling a little angry.

It was ten minutes later when there was a knock on the study door.

'Enter!' called Harry.

It was Hermione. 'The Dursleys, Harry, are you ready for them?' she asked popping her head in the door.

'Yeah, thanks, Hermione,' he said kindly.

The Dursleys all walked into the room as Hermione closed the door leaving Harry alone with them.

'Take a seat,' said Harry.

All three of them sat in seats in front of him.

'I have news for you. I have decided to rebuild number four Privet Drive.'

Vernon and Petunia shared a look before Harry continued, 'I am rebuilding it because it has just come to my attention that I own it.'

The Dursleys did not speak.

'So, Vermin, Petty, can you tell me why I was made to sleep in a fucking cupboard of a house I fucking own? Also, can you tell me why none of the five hundred pounds a month stipend you have been receiving for my upkeep since I was left with you after my parent's murder, was never actually spent on me? Was it all spent on crap for Dudley that he did nothing to deserve? Is that how you could afford to buy a brand new car every year? You treated me like a fucking slave in a house I own for over a decade and for what? Because of your petty jealousy because my mum was a witch, and you were as ordinary as they come, Petty Petunia?

'What about you, Vermin? What do you have to say for yourself? You allowed Dudley to beat the crap out of me for years and did fuck all about it and in the process you turned him into a bully. You spoiled Dudley and neglected and abused me, but ended up doing the same amount of damage to both of us. Look at Dudley! Look at him! He's overweight and is a candidate for a fucking heart attack! You starved me and overfed him! You were meant to care for me as though I was your own! But you did not, you did not and I'm glad. I'm glad I'm not obese and with almost no brains! You should have pushed Dudley into working harder at school and not to bully others into doing his homework for him! Did the five hundred pounds a month help pay to send him to Smeltings? You owe me money, Vermin, a lot of fucking money! You have lived in my house for a fucking year, rent free. You moaned about the lack of newspapers and television in my house! Well, this is a wizarding house, we don't use electricity because we don't fucking need it! Muggle devices don't always work in magical homes because of the powerful enchantments around them! Enchantments like the very ones keeping you and your family safe from Voldemort and the Death Eaters! But do you say thank you? No, you moan and bitch! Well, you don't have to moan anymore!

'You can get the fuck out of my house, Vermin, Petty! I'm not going to buy you a new house. I'm not going to do anything for the two of you because you don't deserve it! So get packing and get out!

'Dudley, you are welcome to stay. Unlike your parents, you at least have changed towards me and have actually apologised for all the shit you put me through and when Privet Drive is rebuilt, I'm giving it to you. If you want to rent it out, it's up to you, it'll be yours. If you want to sell it, and buy something smaller to live in while you finish your education, that is also up to you.'

Dudley was shocked to say the least. He could not believe his parents had practically stolen from Harry. He could not believe that Harry had found it within him to forgive him for bullying him. 'Thanks, Harry, I …' said Dudley struggling to string something more profound together.

'You're welcome, Dudley,' said Harry before turning Vernon and Petunia once more and said, 'Did you hear that? Your son thanked me. Something you have both failed to do. Now, I have to go out, and you are both to be gone by the time I return.'

Harry then stood up and walked over to the door and opened it so Vernon and Petunia could leave and they did.

'Is that what I'm supposed to do now? Finish my education?' asked Dudley.

'That would be the wise course of action, Big D, and I'll help you anyway I can,' said Harry.

'Thanks, Harry,' said Dudley again.

Harry then opened the door of the study and the two cousins exited and made their way back to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

0o0

It was almost lunchtime when the four teenagers Apparated on a hill in Ottery St Catchpole. From the vantage point, they could see the Burrow and they began to descend the hill toward the old ramshackle house that, for so many years was Ron and Ginny's home. But now, Ron believed that his home was Hermione, and Ginny believed that for her, home was Harry.

Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand as did Harry and Ginny. It was a beautiful day as the sun shone upon them as they walked. They reached the bottom of the hill and walked until they reached the back door of the Burrow and knocked.

A few minutes later, the door was opened by Mr Weasley. 'Thank you for coming, all of you,' he said kindly.

Ron stepped forward and gave his father a hug, and was followed by Ginny, before they all went inside. Inside they found Mrs Weasley in the sitting room in an armchair.

'Why don't the four of you take a seat?' said Mr Weasley.

Ron and Harry sat down on the sofa and Hermione sat on Ron's lap and Ginny sat on Harry's lap respectively. This was to show that they were presenting a united front.

'Hello, Mrs Weasley,' said Harry.

'Hello, Harry, thank you all for coming. I don't know where to start. I behaved abominably the last time we were all in a room together. I should start by apologising to you, Hermione. I treated you terribly and I'm so ashamed of myself, you have no idea. I just hope that you can forgive me in time. I had no business in raising my hand to you for defending your husband – my son,' said Mrs Weasley.

'You've finally accepted that we're married?' asked Ron harshly.

'Y-yes, I have. I've seen the video – is that the right word? – That Ted Tonks made of your special day. You looked so beautiful, Hermione, so happy. And you looked so handsome, Ronnie –'

'My name is not Ronnie. I'm not the girl you wanted instead of me,' said Ron, cutting her off harshly.

'I understand that you're still angry with me, Ron, but please don't think I never wanted you. I'm so sorry for how I spoke to you and Hermione that day. I'm sorry for raising my hand to you both, I was wrong. I know it's no excuse but I was shocked and disappointed that you had gotten married so quickly, you see it's just I've been planning your wedding for as long as I can remember, maybe since your first letter home from your first year at school. A letter, that if I remember correctly, had an entire paragraph dedicated to a bossy girl in your house called Hermione Granger. I knew then that she would be the one. Then your next letter home said that you had made friends and I was so pleased, and it was then, I think, that I started to plan your wedding in my head. But at the end of your third year, you started courting, and I started to write down a few ideas on parchment. But having seen the video, seeing how happy you both were, it was better than anything I had already planned for you. I don't expect you to forgive me today, Ron, or you, Hermione, but I hope you will at some point in the future, however long it takes, I'll wait for you to forgive me. I hurt you both so terribly, and I'm so sorry. You have all grown up so quickly and I feel as if I blinked and missed it,' said Mrs Weasley before turning to Harry and Ginny.

'Harry, for the way I spoke to you in your own home I apologise to you. I hope you know that I've considered you my seventh son for almost seven years. Ginny, I would like you to please come home. I miss you so much, dear.'

'Mrs Weasley, I forgive you for the way you spoke to me at Potter Manor, and you are welcome to visit anytime you want,' said Harry.

'Mum, I can't come home. Home for me is with Harry now. Like I said the last time, I waited the better part of a year for Harry to come back to me, and I'm not going to let anyone come between us ever again. That means no Dark wizards or even you. If you force me to choose, I will choose Harry. You've always had this idea in your head that I want to be a Healer, well I don't. I want to play Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies, that's what I've always wanted to do. I'm going back to Hogwarts to finish school and hopefully in that time I'll get scouted. I don't want or need you controlling every aspect of my life. I don't need to be chaperoned by anyone while I'm with Harry, and before you ask, we're not sharing a room or a bed in his house. As much as I want to, Harry is adamant about waiting until I'm seventeen, not to mention, we need to get back the time we lost while he was away. I'm not a child anymore,' replied Ginny.

Truthfully Harry wanted to share his bed with Ginny, he wanted her in every way, he was not sure he could wait another two months. It sure as hell did not help that she was sitting on his lap and smelling so sweet.

'I understand what you are staying, Ginny, I was young and in love once too. I can see you and Harry were made for each other, as are Ron and Hermione, you have also shown how truly capable you are, and I trust you – both of you. Just don't forget, if you ever need me for anything, you only have to ask,' said Mrs Weasley.

Ginny was shocked and said, 'Is that it? You aren't going to make me come home?'

'No, dear, you are just as stubborn as I am and I don't want to lose you,' her mother replied.

Ginny got up and hugged her mum, closely followed by Harry, who hugged her too.

Hermione stood up and said, 'Mrs Weasley, I never meant to cause any problems between you and your family and for that I'm so sorry.'

Ron then stood up and said, 'Why the bloody hell are you apologising, Hermione? You have done absolutely nothing wrong! I might still be a long way off from forgiving mum, but you are family! You've been family to me since long before I put any of those three rings on your finger!'

Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears and said, 'Oh, Ron!' and she hugged him with everything she had. He hugged her back fiercely, holding her tight and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

'How long, Ron?' she asked curiously.

'Ever since we started going out, love,' he replied before kissing her deeply.

Mrs Weasley could not help feeling happy at seeing her two youngest so happy. Ron was married to the love of his life and his soul-mate, and Ginny was on the way toward sharing with Harry what Ron and Hermione had.

Ron and Hermione stopped kissing so Hermione could hug her mother-in-law and she hugged her back in her usual bear-hug style.

'I just want you to like me again, Mrs Weasley,' said Hermione tearfully.

'Hermione, dear, I love you, you are like my second daughter, and I'm so pleased you are a part of our family. And it's Molly, or mum – whatever you're comfortable with,' said Molly also in tears.

'Molly – for now, I think. Thank you so much, you don't know what it means to have your blessing …' said Hermione as she stepped backwards towards Ron as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

'You should have had it from the beginning, and for that, I'm so sorry …' replied Molly.

The four of them stayed for lunch before Ron and Hermione had to go to her parents for tea and to tell them what had happened.

When their day was over, Ron and Hermione climbed into their bed at Potter Manor together. Ron pulled Hermione into his arms and said, 'What do we do now?'

'What do you mean?' she replied confused.

'I mean do we talk about our plans for the next year, or do we need more time? Personally, I want more time. I want to take you on a second honeymoon – a longer and better one. Germany would be good, or Italy or anywhere you want to go. I don't care I just want it to be just us alone with nobody to worry about, or to worry about us. I love you so fucking much, Hermione,' said Ron passionately.

'Can we talk about this in the morning? I'm so tired, Ron. I'm even too tired for sex. I just want to fall asleep in your arms right now,' said Hermione drowsily.

Ron kissed her hair and said, 'Whatever you want, my love, my queen, my Goddess.'

Hermione nuzzled deeper into Ron as she draped her leg over his possessively and fell asleep, with her husband joining her shortly afterward.


	10. No News Is Good News

Chapter Ten: No News Is Good News

For the next few days the trio and Ginny helped Fred and George in the shop. They had been drafted in to help with the grand opening. Fred reasoned that having the three most famous people in the wizarding world would not harm their business. So that was precisely what they did. Fred and George had done a lot of restocking and making their products, as well as improving a few with Hermione's help. The trio were given a table at which to sit where they would sign autographs for the kids. Frankly, it was knackering, and Sirius could not help but enjoy the attention his godson was receiving from the fan-girls as it made him uncomfortable, but once he saw the look on Ginny's face he soon realised it was not all that funny.

Another piece of big news was the date of the trial for Severus Snape. It was to be held on the twentieth of June. But now that the trio's commitment to the twins was over, they were basking in sunlight as they sunbathed the days away.

It was one of those days when Kingsley suddenly turned up at Potter Manor, but he was not alone. He was joined by about twenty people carrying large sacks full of who knows what. Once they had all been brought into the house, Harry spoke.

'Not to be rude or anything, but what the hell is all this crap?'

Kingsley chuckled and said, 'This, Harry, is all your fan-mail. This is every single letter that was sent to you by children all over the world in response to when Voldemort was defeated in nineteen eighty-one.'

'No way, just what the bloody hell am I supposed to do with them?' said Harry.

'You could read them?' suggested Sirius.

'Why would I want to do that?' asked Harry.

'To reply, of course!' said Hermione.

'Hermione, there has to be at least ten thousand letters! Can't I just chuck them on a fire?' said Harry.

Ron snorted.

'No, you can't! All these children who wrote to you took the time to write to you!' said Hermione.

'Love, you realise that the letter writers are our age now?' said Ron.

'I suppose you do have a point, Ron, but, Harry, you should look through them for the ones from people you know …' Hermione suggested.

At this Ginny turned red and everyone noticed, but before anyone spoke she said, 'I agree, chuck them on a fire!'

'Excellent, an early bonfire night!' said Sirius.

That evening the letters were burnt on a bonfire that lasted all night as Sirius thought it would be a good idea to make a night of it as he broke out the Butterbeer and the Firewhiskey as Ron and Hermione cooked a barbecue.

The following day a more normal amount of mail arrived at the Potter Manor. There were letters addressed to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Harry received a letter asking him to endorse a new broomstick made by Nimbus, as well as one made by Cleansweep, and one made the Firebolt Company. Ron received similar letters from all three companies too. However, it was a letter to Hermione that got everyone talking later on in the day.

Hermione's eyes got wider as she read it.

_'"Dear Miss Granger,_

_It has come to our attention that you are the most famous witch on the planet right now, and we at Playwizard Magazine would like you to consent to an interview and to pose for our Magazine._

_Please be aware that we have all the respect in the world for you and any photo-shoot would be very tastefully done. We also understand that you might not want to pose naked for our Magazine if you feel it would damage your reputation and credibility._

_Please do not feel obligated to agree to our request in any way, if you would like to answer our request either way, please send an owl to accept or decline._

_Yours,_

_Paul Screwer, Editor of Playwizard Magazine"'_

Ron was the first to speak. 'Please tell me you're not going to do it.'

'I'm not, Ron, after all, I'm not nearly beautiful enough to be in that magazine,' said Hermione.

'Bollocks! You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!' exclaimed Ron.

Hermione gave him a big smile but said, 'I'm not doing it, I don't want anyone but you to see me naked.'

'Damn right!' said Ron.

'And now that _that_ conversation is finally over, we can call off the men in white coats!' said Harry.

Ron and Hermione went red and went back to reading the rest of the mail.

That night when Ron and Hermione went to bed, they made love for three hours and when they were done, Hermione was draped over Ron in her usual position with her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat as he wrapped his arms around her.

'Hermione?' said Ron.

'Yeah?' she replied.

'Do you remember in fifth year when I borrowed Colin's camera to take a picture of the back of Harry's hand?'

'Yeah, why?' she asked.

'Well, do you remember that there was a full roll of film in it, and I asked you to pose for me?'

'Oh, yeah, I remember that. I told you I was too young to pose naked for you …'

'Yeah, but you are eighteen now, so …?'

'Ron, are you asking me to pose naked for you so you can take pictures of me?'

'Um, yeah,' he said.

She looked into his eyes and said, 'Why do you need to have naked pictures of me, you see me naked every single day.'

'That's an excellent point, but I dunno, you are just so fucking sexy and beautiful, Hermione … just a few poses in your school uniform and out of it, please? Pretty please, love?'

Hermione snorted and said, 'I'm not saying no and I'm not saying yes either, Ron, now shut up and hold me, this is my favourite part; you holding me after some amazing and wonderful sex.'

'Yes, my Goddess,' he replied as he turned out the lights and them both falling asleep.

Then next morning the Daily Prophet had an enormous headline with a picture of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

_HIGHEST HONOUR FOR THE HOGWARTS TRIO_

Hermione picked up paper and began to read.

'"_Last night it was announced that Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are to be awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class._

'"_The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt confirmed that the Committee of Order of Merlin will honour everyone who fought at the Battle of Hogwarts, last month. Also, in addition, the many members of the Order of the Phoenix and members of an organisation known as Dumbledore's Army will also be recognised. For profiles on the Hogwarts trio, see pages 2, 3, and 4."'_

'Wow the Order of Merlin …' said Hermione.

'First Class …' said Ron.

'Hermione, what do the profiles say?' asked Harry.

Hermione opened the newspaper and read aloud again.

'"_Harry Potter aka The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One_

'"_Harry James Potter was born in the village of Godric's Hollow on July 31st 1980 to James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans. Harry was the only survivor in an attack by You-Know-Who on Halloween 1981 and was marked by a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead. After living with his muggle family for ten years, he re-joined the wizarding world on the first of September 1991 upon his first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was on the train to Hogwarts that he met his best friend, Ronald Weasley. It is thought that the pair bonded whilst sharing sweets._

'"_Two months later, they became friends with Hermione Granger and their trio was complete. The incident that brought our three heroes together is that a troll had been let into the school and the boys had come to the aid of Hermione who had not known of the troll's presence in the school._

'"_In Harry's first year the three of them saved the Philosopher's Stone from falling into the hands of one of You-Know-Who's supporters in order to resurrect him. Harry also made the Quidditch team as a Seeker._

'"_Harry's second year saw him accused of using magic at home but as the incident was not properly investigated, his record was cleared of the incident. Harry also had to contend with the legend of the Chamber of Secrets. Due to Harry and his two friends, the school was saved from closure as Harry used the sword of Gryffindor to kill a Basilisk that had been attacking and petrifying students throughout the year, including Hermione Granger._

'"_Just before the beginning of third year, Sirius Black escaped form Azkaban Prison, and it was thought he was out to kill Harry. However, Harry did not allow anything to stop him from winning the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor and later on, confront Sirius Black. But with the help of his friends, Harry discovered that Sirius Black is innocent and was able to clear the name of his godfather._

'"_Harry's fourth year saw him entered against his will into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry skilfully flew past a dragon to retrieve a golden egg, used Gillyweed to retrieve his best friend from the Mer-people in the black lake, before taking the Tri-Wizard Cup with Cedric Diggory not knowing it was a Portkey before he watched on helplessly as Cedric Diggory was murdered and You-Know-Who was resurrected._

'"_Harry's fifth year saw him and his name being dragged through the mud by the Ministry of Magic and Cornelius Fudge. Former Minister Fudge refused to believe Harry about the return of You-Know-Who, but Harry stuck to his story anyway. He was also accused of casting a Patronus Charm in Surrey by the Ministry, but Harry was already in a safe house by the time of the attack by two Dementors upon his cousin. Cornelius Fudge attempted to try Harry as an adult for underage magic but Harry's legal guardian and counsel, Sirius Black, was easily able to get the "case" thrown out of the Wizengamot. Harry also claimed his rightful place on the Wizengamot taking his family's Seat._

'"_When he returned to school, he was unimpressed with the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, former Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge. So, Harry gave an unprecedented Press Conference in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. He spoke eloquently and truthfully about what had happened to him the night You-Know-Who returned. Harry's conflict with Umbridge earned him a detention, during which she attempted to make Harry write lines with a Blood Quill. Harry did not take this lying down and attempted to walk out of the detention. Umbridge attempted to curse Harry while his back was turned, but he easily disarmed her and snapped her wand in anger. He also reported Umbridge to the authorities and she was rightfully dismissed from teaching. But then by the end of the year, he and the late Albus Dumbledore were vindicated in their convictions and the world was finally alerted by the Ministry and a red-faced Cornelius Fudge that You-Know-Who was back, and yet, despite all this, Harry won the Quidditch Cup for a second time – despite playing only two of the three games._

'"_It is not widely known what the Hogwarts trio were doing in either their sixth year or meant to be seventh year. But we do know that Harry began seeing Ginny Weasley, and won the Quidditch Cup again, this time as Captain and sweeping all the competition without dropping a single point. Harry also witnessed the death of Albus Dumbledore. We also know that Harry and his friends broke into the Ministry of Magic and freed several Muggle-borns, he successfully broke into Gringotts, and managed to enter Hogwarts without detection and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts before defeating You-Know-Who, for good._

'"_Harry's Quidditch record is 10-1. His only loss was due to being attacked by over a hundred Dementors. It should also be noted that he missed the final match in his first year due to injuries sustained in saving the Philosopher's Stone, the Quidditch season being cancelled in the middle of Harry's second year, the Quidditch Cup not taking place in his fourth year. Harry is the youngest Seeker in over a century to play for a house team at Hogwarts._

'"_Harry's favourite food is Treacle Tart, and he enjoys spending time with his friends."'_

'Looks like they did their homework, doesn't it?' said Harry coolly.

'I'd say so, mate, so what does it say about me?' said Ron.

Hermione turned to look at the page and began to read once more.

'"_Ron Weasley aka Harry Potter's Right Hand Man, Harry Potter's Strategist and Co-planner_

'"_Ronald Bilius Weasley was born at the Burrow close to the village of Ottery St Catchpole, near Devon on March 1st 1980 to Arthur Septimus Weasley and Molly Weasley nee Prewett, and is the second youngest of seven siblings. Ron met Harry Potter on the train to Hogwarts on September 1st 1991 and the pair became friends over sweets they shared and two months later he became friends with Hermione Granger after the troll incident mentioned on page 2._

'"_Ron played an instrumental role in Harry being able to save the Philosopher's Stone by sacrificing himself in a life-size game of wizard's chess. He was awarded fifty points by Albus Dumbledore for his part in saving the Stone._

'"_Ron also went down to the Chamber of Secrets alongside Harry despite not having a fully functioning wand, he helped Harry to rescue his sister, Ginny, from the Chamber of Secrets during his second year._

'"_During Ron's third year he began a relationship with his long-time girlfriend and co-member of the Hogwarts trio, Hermione Granger, the pair have been together ever since and speculation is rife that the pair might have eloped in the last year. Ron was instrumental in the clearing of Sirius Black's name._

'"_In his fourth year, Ron helped Harry through the tasks as best as he and Hermione Granger could. He attended the Yule Ball at Hogwarts with Hermione Granger and the pair danced the entire night away as if they were the only two people in the room._

'"_Before his fifth year, Ron was named as his father's Regent on the Wizengamot, and stood by Harry as the Ministry continued to smear him. Ron was also named a Prefect alongside Hermione Granger, and contributed to the Order of the Phoenix with a few secret plans as he and Hermione fell deeper in love with one another throughout the year. Ron also joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team as 'Keeper and helped to win the Quidditch Cup by playing in the last two games conceding only one goal. Ron and Hermione were injured in a fight with Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries, but both made full recoveries. Ron passed his O.W.L. Examinations with high marks._

'"_Just like with Harry, Ron's activities are not well known outside the trio for his sixth year and what was supposed to be his seventh year. (See page 2). We do know that he won his second successive Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor and in doing so, his points against him record for that year was zero. Ron also maintained his status of Prefect for his sixth year, again alongside Hermione Granger. Ron's Quidditch record is a perfect 5-0 with only one goal against him._

'"_During the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron defeated Bellatrix Lestrange, before she was killed by Severus Snape._

'"_Ron is a huge fan of Quidditch and supports the Chudley Cannons, he is a chess master and he is known to have even defeated Albus Dumbledore. He has no specific favourite food but enjoys cooking and is completely devoted to his relationship with Hermione Granger."'_

'Fucking hell, you're right, they did do their homework,' said Ron as he beamed at Hermione, 'pass me the paper, Hermione, I'll read your profile.'

Hermione passed the Daily sideways to Ron and he turned to page four before starting to read.

'"_Hermione Granger aka The Brightest Witch of the Age, Harry Potter's Co-planner_

'"_Hermione Jean Granger was born in Ashford, Kent, to Richard and Helen Granger, on September 19th 1979, making her the eldest member of the trio. She became friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley two months into her first year at Hogwarts to complete their trio. Hermione Granger brought brains and logic to the two boys and she kept them both on the straight and narrow. At the end of her first year, she played her part in saving the Philosopher's Stone by setting fire to Devil's Snare as it tried to choke her two best friends, and solved a highly difficult riddle full of logic to enable Harry to save the Stone itself._

'"_In her second year, Hermione managed to solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets by identifying the monster attacking students as a Basilisk. However, before she could relay her new information to Harry and Ron, she was attacked and petrified. Eventually Harry and Ron managed to find the page she had torn out of a book in haste and were able to save the school from closure._

'"_In Hermione's third year, she took the entire syllabus of classes using a Time-Turner. Unfortunately she had to keep it a secret form Harry and Ron, not to mention the extra workload was detrimental to her health according to some sources. Near the end of the third year, Hermione began a relationship with Ron Weasley, and as stated on page 3 the pair have been together ever since. She was also instrumental in clearing the name of Sirius Black. At the end of the year, Hermione dropped Muggle Studies and Divination to have a normal timetable again before handing in her Time-Turner, and being allowed to finally tell her friends about it._

'"_In her fourth year, Hermione helped Harry through the Tri-Wizard Tournament tasks as much as possible. She attended the Yule Ball with her boyfriend Ron Weasley as she fell even more in love with him._

'"_In her fifth year, Hermione was named a Prefect alongside her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, and co-created the organisation known as Dumbledore's Army alongside Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The idea was born that if the You-Know-Who can build an army, so can Hogwarts. This was a group of students who decided that they could not be left on the side-lines as their older friends and their parents fought a war. It is believed that if this group had not been founded, that many more of the younger fighters at the Battle of Hogwarts would have perished. Hermione was injured in a battle in the Department of Mysteries but made a full recovery. Hermione also passed her O.W.L. Examinations achieving eleven Outstanding's grades._

'"_Once again, it is not widely known what Hermione did alongside her two best friends during her sixth year and what was meant to be her seventh year. We do know that she was named a Prefect for her sixth year and remained devoted to her relationship with Ron Weasley. Both she and Ron were with Harry as they broke into the Ministry to free Muggle-borns, Gringotts, for reasons unknown, and Hogwarts to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts. It is known that she saved the life of classmate, Lavender Brown, in the fight._

'"_Hermione enjoys reading, spending time with her friends and family, and remains deeply in love with Ron Weasley."'_

'They're three for three then,' said Harry.

'Yeah – wait, hang on, there's one more note,' said Ron before he went back to reading the paper aloud.

'"_It is not known what the Hogwarts trio plan to do next. We do know that all three of them have been offered any job in the Ministry they want by new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and they have been offered the chance to finish their Hogwarts education and to take their N.E.W.T. Examinations at the end of the school year. You have to find it ironic that a war about blood purity was brought to an end by a Half-blood, a Muggle-born, and a Pure-blood working together. Whatever they decide to do, we at the Daily Prophet wish them the best of luck with all their future endeavours, and if Ron and Hermione have eloped in the last year, we at the Daily Prophet, would like to offer our heartfelt congratulations to you both."'_

'Well, thank you very much!' said Ron cheerfully as he pulled Hermione onto his lap.

'So, now that everyone knows that I'm with Ginny, either all the fan-girls will leave me alone, or they might target Ginny,' said Harry.

'I can look after myself, you know, Harry,' said Ginny.

'I know, I never said that you couldn't,' said Harry.

'You worry,' said Ginny.

'Yeah, it's what I do, I suppose,' said Harry.

'Well, I, for one, could not more proud of the three of you if you were my own,' said Sirius.

'Thanks, Sirius,' said Harry.

'Thank you, Sirius,' said Hermione.

'Cheers, mate!' said Ron cheerfully as he and Hermione stood up and Ron then scooped Hermione up into his arms and carried her back to their suite to make love for a few hours until lunch.

'Fucking hell, do they do anything else but shag?' said Sirius chuckling.

'Please, Sirius, I don't want to think about my brother doing that!' said Ginny.

'No more do I want to think about Hermione doing that either!' said Harry, which made Sirius laugh even more.

'Oh, and Harry, what did that article mean about you being injured?' asked Sirius seriously.

Harry groaned before explaining to Sirius what happened, as upstairs, Ron and Hermione were shagging again.


	11. The Trial of Severus Snape

Chapter Eleven: The Trial of Severus Snape

The next few days were spent doing as little as possible. Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione were still staying out of the public eye as much as possible. Also, Potter Manor was no longer home to the Tonkses or the Lupins. Andromeda and Ted had moved back to their own home while Remus, Dora and Teddy had moved into a new home bought for them by Sirius as a wedding present. All this meant that Potter Manor was home to Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Sirius and Amelia – along with Susan, and Severus and Narcissa, and Dudley, though with Severus' trial in two days at least two more people would be leaving.

Ron and Hermione had also begun to make a start on their new lives together. They had gone to Gringott's in order to buy land somewhere close to where her parents lived. They had also finished the designs for the enormous house they wanted to build upon the land. They had also planned another holiday/honeymoon for themselves but they would not be leaving until after the ceremony for the Order of Merlin presentations.

Sirius and Amelia were going out more than anyone. Amelia was helping with rebuild of the Ministry, while Sirius was helping with the rebuild of Hogwarts. He had also been out and bought an engagement ring for Amelia, though he had no idea when he was going to propose.

The day before his trial, Severus Snape awoke in his bed at Potter Manor next to Narcissa. He marvelled at her beauty as she slept and he could not help but wonder after tomorrow if he would ever wake up next to her again. His apprehension had nothing to do with Sirius' ability to defend him. Snape felt that the evidence against him was too overwhelming and not even Harry's testimony was going to save him from prison. Snape then decided he had brooded enough and got out of bed to enjoy what could possibly be his last full day of freedom.

Ron and Hermione were in the bedroom of their suite. They had only gone up there to change into something in which they could sunbathe, but had ended up shagging again. Ron was now holding his naked wife in his arms as they recovered. There no words required between them as they had expressed themselves with their eyes and bodies during their impromptu shag.

'I thought we only came up here to change?' said Hermione breaking their comfortable silence.

'Me too, but you're just too damn sexy to resist and I needed to be inside you,' replied Ron.

Hermione giggled and kissed his chest as he kissed her hair.

'I love you,' she said.

'I love you more,' he replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, 'Honestly, Ron, it's not a competition …'

'I suppose not,' said Ron before he pulled out of her and put on a silk robe and walked over to the balcony doors and opened them to admire the view. He then looked down to the ground where he saw something quite remarkable.

It was Snape.

He was sunbathing.

'C'mere, love, check this out …' he said.

Hermione put on her own silk robe and joined Ron on the balcony. She followed Ron's gaze and her eyes widened in surprise.

'No way … Snape … sunbathing?' she said.

'Yeah, shocking, isn't it?' asked Ron as he sat on a lounger.

Hermione giggled again and joined him on the lounger before they lay down upon it and held each other.

Snape, meanwhile, was too busy looking at his companion. He had good reason to as well.

Narcissa was wearing a very sexy bikini and was enjoying getting a tan. She looked incredible with her tanned body shining in the sun. It made him want to fuck her senseless, so he whispered something seductive in her ear and she gave him a nod and so they grabbed their things and went back to the suite they shared. It wasn't long before they were both naked and he had her screaming his name in pure ecstasy over and over again.

The next morning at ten am found Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Snape inside courtroom ten. Harry and Ron were in their family's seats while Hermione was watching from the privileged gallery. Snape was sitting in chained to a chintz chair with Sirius standing next to him.

Amelia Bones, the new Chief Witch of the Wizengamot, called for order before she began.

'Trial Hearing of Severus Tobias Snape for offences committed in the last year connected with Death Eater activity. These offences include Conspiring with the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort and the murder of Albus Dumbledore. Interrogators: Amelia Susan Bones, Arthur Septimus Weasley.'

'Counsel for the Defence, Lord Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black,' said Sirius.

'Very well, we shall begin. Severus Snape, please tell us how old you were when you received the Dark Mark?' said Amelia.

'I was eighteen and fresh out of Hogwarts,' replied Snape.

'Who recruited you into the Death Eaters?' asked Amelia.

'Lucius Malfoy approached me during a Hogsmeade weekend during my final year at Hogwarts. I was already friends with Mulciber, who became a Death Eater, and so through various contacts my name and my skills as a Potions Master were brought to the attention of Tom Riddle,' answered Snape.

'During the trials from the last war your name was given by Igor Karkaroff in testimony for his own freedom, however, Albus Dumbledore gave evidence to the Wizengamot that you had turned for us at great personal risk. Please tell us why.'

'I had overheard a portion of a Prophecy and in my haste I reported it to Tom Riddle as it concerned him. However, his interpretation of Prophecy caused me to alert Albus Dumbledore. Tom Riddle was going to target the first and only friend I ever had at that point in my life. That friend was Lily Potter. Tom Riddle planned to kill her, her husband and her son. I did not want her to die and so I made a bargain with Albus Dumbledore to become his spy while he would do all he could to protect Lily and her family.'

'What did your bargain with Albus Dumbledore entail?'

'The protection of Harry James Potter from the moment he began his time at Hogwarts.'

'How did you do this?'

'During his Quidditch match, Quirinus Quirrell attempted to kill Harry Potter by jinxing his broomstick. In jinxing his broomstick he trying to make it throw Harry off of it, I, meanwhile, was muttering a counter-curse until my robes caught fire, however, this was enough to break Quirrell's eye-contact and end his spell.'

'When Tom Riddle returned in nineteen ninety-five what was your role, then?'

'I was to spy upon Tom Riddle and to divulge any and all plots that may put lives in jeopardy. One such plot was Tom Riddle's plan to have Draco Malfoy murder Albus Dumbledore. However, Tom Riddle's plot was unnecessary. During the summer of nineteen ninety-six, Albus Dumbledore sustained a fatal injury. A fatal curse that I discovered upon my inspection would have killed him within a year. Albus took the news well before we discussed Tom Riddle's plan to have him murdered by Draco Malfoy. Albus asked me to kill him instead of allowing Malfoy to do it, and I agreed.'

'Why did Albus ask this of you?'

'Albus did not want Draco's soul damaged by murder and he did not want to be humiliated by the likes of Fenrir Greyback and Bellatrix Lestrange, Albus wanted a painless exit before the curse I had trapped temporarily in his right hand began to spread and kill him in a more painful manner.'

'What happened on the Astronomy Tower the night Albus Dumbledore was killed?'

'When I arrived Albus had already been Disarmed by Draco while Fenrir Greyback, Antonin Dolohov, Alecto and Amycus Carrow looked on. I pointed my wand at Dumbledore and fulfilled my obligation to him and the Unbreakable Vow I had made to Draco's mother.'

'Did you confide any of your actions before you committed them to anyone?'

'I did. I confided in Sirius Black on Christmas Day nineteen ninety-six, everything that happened and was going to happen.'

'Lord Black, can you confirm this?'

'I can, Lady Bones, I am prepared to submit my memory of the meeting between us,' said Sirius.

'That will not be necessary, Lord Black. Severus Snape, can you tell us what your primary mission was during your time as Hogwarts Headmaster?' said Amelia.

'My mission was to protect the student of Hogwarts form the Carrows as best I could without revealing myself, however, this proved difficult and I am sorry I was not able to do more to defend the more unfortunate students who suffered at the hands of the Carrows' cruelty.'

'What role did you play during the Battle of Hogwarts of this year?'

'After I had confronted Harry Potter and told him of true allegiance I was asked by Harry to fight for Hogwarts alongside the Order of the Phoenix and the rest of the Hogwarts faculty. During the battle I killed all three Lestranges and helped Harry by giving him vital information he required in order to defeat Tom Riddle, once and for all.'

'How did you manage to convince Harry Potter that you were on the side of the Light?'

'Last Christmas I used my Patronus to lead Harry Potter to the Sword of Gryffindor, an object I was told he needed in order to complete his mission, why I did not know because the portrait of Albus Dumbledore would not tell me, though I know now. Unfortunately, I cannot divulge this information as it needs to be kept classified from the public as we do not want any Tom Riddle copycats. When Harry Potter and I met in a corridor, before battle commenced, I produced my Patronus to prove to him I was, and am, on his side.'

'Lord Black, do you have any witnesses who wish to give testimony on behalf of Mr Snape?' asked Amelia.

Sirius then said that did and called Harry as a witness and Harry confirmed everything Snape had already told them. He also told the Wizengamot that he wanted his previous statement from a year ago to be stricken from the record and so it was. Once Harry's cross-examination was over, he retook his seat and was asked to abstain from the vote.

'Thank you, the Wizengamot will take one hour to deliberate, we are adjourned,' said Amelia before the members, including Ron, went to another room, as the chains binding Snape to his chair were removed and he was escorted out to the holding cells.

Sirius, Harry and Hermione waited with Snape while his future was being discussed.

An hour later they were called back into the courtroom and retook their seats before Amelia began speaking again.

'Severus Snape, the charge of conspiring with the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort has been dismissed, however; on the charge of the unlawful killing of Albus Dumbledore, the Wizengamot finds you guilty. However, with the testimony given by Lord Potter and Lord Black, as well as your performance in the Battle of Hogwarts, the Wizengamot has decided on the following sentence. You will serve one year under house arrest, your wand will be confiscated and you will be on lifetime probation. You will receive your wand back after your year of house arrest. If you break your probation you will go to Azkaban for life. You will receive neither credit nor commendation for your role as a spy for the Light. Do you have any questions?'

'No, Madam, I do not,' said Snape.

'In that case you will leave your wand and the address at which you will serve your house arrest with the Watch-wizard as you leave, case dismissed, you may go,' said Amelia.

Everyone began to shuffle out of the courtroom before Sirius escorted Snape to the Watch-wizard where Snape handed over his wand before Sirius and Snape debated where he would spend his house arrest. Eventually Snape agreed to living at number twelve, Grimmauld Place. This was so Narcissa could keep him company as she was a Black and Snape had a tracking spell placed on him before he was escorted there by members of D.M.L.E.

A couple of days after the trial, Sirius, Amelia and Susan moved back to Black Cottage leaving Potter Manor with just Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Dudley living there.


	12. The Discussion

Chapter Twelve: The Discussion

Now that Potter Manor was practically empty Harry felt a little lonely. Sure he had Ginny, Ron and Hermione for company most of the time. Dudley was busy trying to find somewhere to take his A-Level Examinations while still studying for them. Harry was somewhat surprised when he found out what Dudley was studying, it was English Literature. Before this, Harry did not think that Dudley had ever picked up a book let alone read one. Harry was aware of some of the authors and works Dudley was studying but not as much as Hermione, who even took the time to help him when he was unsure of something. This was because Harry told Dudley he wanted him to go to University and that he would not only pay for his education but only of completion of his degree would Dudley get number four, Privet Drive, as a reward.

However, Hermione was busy with her schedule. This schedule consisted of studying for her seventh year at Hogwarts, visiting her parents on a Saturday and going with Ron to the Burrow for Sunday lunch even though Ron had not allowed his mother to greet him with her usual bear-hug. He was still upset with her for the way she had treated Hermione when he broke the news of their elopement to the rest of family.

Harry's schedule was similar to Hermione's. His differed from hers because on Saturdays he visited Sirius, Amelia and Susan at Black Cottage.

The next things that had arrived at the Manor were the invitations to the Order of Merlin Ceremony which was to take place on Friday the third of July. Harry and Ron had each new dress robes, while Ginny and Hermione bought new dresses too.

The Ceremony was to include a formal Ball at the end but the best part was that Hermione could bring her parents to the Ministry of Magic with her so they could be there when she received her award. However, it was not all wonderful in the suite she shared with Ron. They had still not discussed their plans for the coming year but with Hermione already studying, it appeared that she had made up her mind already. Ron had not said anything, there was just an odd atmosphere when they were together, and not just when they alone either. Harry and Ginny had picked up on it and could not help discussing it when they were alone together.

The second significant change at the Manor was that Ginny was now sharing a bed with Harry. This had come about after both of them suffered a bad nightmare each and they had shared a bed ever since.

The day of the award ceremony arrived and after a shower each Ron and Hermione got ready for the Ball.

'Ron, can you zip me up?' asked Hermione.

'Sure,' said Ron before turning around do up her zip without a second glance as he finished getting ready.

Once they were done they met Harry and Ginny in the foyer of the Manor before to Disapparate to Hermione's Parent's house to collect Richard and Helen. The fact that Ron and Hermione weren't talking to each other had also been picked up by her parents and the rest of the Weasleys. In fact the tension between them was unbearable as Harry had to take Hermione's mother instead of Ron as he took Ginny by side-along Apparition. They were greeted warmly by Kingsley and Amelia before they were shown to their seats.

The Ceremony itself was long and very dull. Ron sat there as he watched and listened as people received various awards. Surviving members of the D.A. had received the Order of Merlin, Third Class, while the families of the deceased members of the D.A. received the Order of Merlin, Second Class. Next had been the members of the Order of the Phoenix who survived, they were each the Order of Merlin, Second Class, while, once again, the families of the deceased members received the Order of Merlin, First Class.

Ron felt for the families who had lost loved ones. He felt that the awards though justified, were hollow, and would serve as a reminder of who had been lost.

It was now the turn of the Trio as Kingsley began to describe Hermione to those in attendance before she was invited to collect her award. The cameras flashed as she smiled with her award. Next was his turn. He barely listened as Kingsley gave him his introduction and just went on auto-pilot as he walked to collect his award. He stood next to Hermione as the cameras flashed while he gave his best smile and wrapped his arm around his wife. They were eventually joined on stage by Harry after a long-winded introduction before being given his award. Soon the cameras were flashing again as Harry stood between Ron and Hermione, with them switching places once so Hermione was in the middle before Kingsley stopped the photographers once and for all and all the members of the press were kicked out of the Ceremony so the Ball could begin.

After ten minutes, Ron fed up and wanted to go home. He had a dance with his sister and one with Hermione before he drank a few shots of Firewhiskey before finally sneaking out of the Ball and Disapparating back to Potter Manor. When he got there he stripped out of his robes to have along shower before going to bed in the other room. Within moments of his head touching his pillow he fell asleep.

When he awoke the next morning he went into the bedroom he shared with Hermione and saw that the bed had not been slept in before getting dressed and going downstairs to the kitchen where he found Harry already up and eating.

'Morning, Ron,' said Harry.

'Yeah, great,' said Ron grumpily.

'All right, what's up your arse?' said Harry coolly.

'What the fuck is that supposed to mean?' asked Ron.

'It means you've had a face like a slapped arse for over a week, so what's the problem?' said Harry.

Ron looked at Harry for a moment before saying, 'What are your plans for the next year?'

'Dunno, well, Kingsley offered me a job with the Aurors, Professor McGonagall has offered me the chance to go back to Hogwarts to finish. I'm still thinking about it to be honest, but Sirius thinks I should finish school because a; I should have a normal year of school, b; some time off from Dark Wizards, and c; he reckons mum will hex him very badly in the after-life I don't get any N.E.W.T.'s. Why?' said Harry.

'Just wondered. I mean I've been made the same offers as you and I want to join the Aurors. I don't want to go back to school and be made to follow rules twenty-four fucking seven. I don't want to sit in fucking class while I could be doing something worthwhile. But the problem is that Hermione has made up her mind and it looks like she's going back to Hogwarts to finish. We haven't discussed anything yet and she's off studying already, it's like what I want to do doesn't matter. Whenever I see her with her nose in those fucking school books I want to scream and throw the fucking things out the fucking window. It seems as though we want different things …'

'The two of you need to talk that much is obvious, but as I've listened to you, I'm leaning towards joining the Aurors too, but then I think about Ginny and whether I can stand another bloody year apart from her with her locked up safe and sound at Hogwarts. The question is do you think you could handle a whole year apart from Hermione?' said Harry.

'No, there's no fucking way I could cope with Hermione being away from me, but why should I give up my ambition to satisfy her need to break every fucking academic record Hogwarts has? I'm so fucking angry and frustrated right now, Harry. Where is she, by the way?'

'She was a bit upset so she went home with her parents,' replied Harry.

Ron said nothing but ate his breakfast with a slight scowl on his face before going back to bed.

It was late in the evening when Hermione returned to Potter Manor and the suite she shared with Ron. He was not in the living area so she checked their bedroom only to find it empty. She checked the bathroom and found that empty too. She had been told that Ron was here but then she checked the second bedroom where she found him lying awake with a stony expression on his face.

Hermione saw his expression before opening the dialogue between them.

'We need to talk.'

'About what?' he asked coolly.

'Us, and where we're going, what we're going to do this year,' she said.

'Why bother?' he said, 'you've already made up your mind and couldn't give a fuck what I might want to do!'

'What do you want to do?' she asked.

'Join the Aurors, Hermione, that's what! I don't want to go back to fucking school and have to obey the stupid fucking rules, I'm eighteen, I'm fucking done with school!'

'Well I'm not! I want to finish what I started!' she shouted.

'Of course you do, you're Hermione Granger! You have to go back so you can get the highest fucking N.E.W.T. scores in history!' he shouted in return.

'No, Ron, I'm Hermione Weasley! Remember, we got married!'

'I remember and I'm beginning to think you fucking regret it! You made up your mind and decided to go back to fucking school without so much as word and probably expected me to follow your lead and forget about what I want! So why don't you take yourself and all your school crap and go!'

Hermione burst into tears and said, 'Is that what you want? Do you really believe I regret marrying you? Well I bloody don't, Ronald! I love you more than anything in this world!'

Ron felt like crap for making her cry and wanted more than anything to say sorry and hold her tight in his arms but he did neither.

'I don't want you to go! Of course I don't, it would fucking kill me! We're eighteen, Hermione; we're too old for Hogwarts and all its fucking rules! I don't want to sit in fucking class bored out of my fucking skull and being dictated to!' he shouted.

'All I want to do is earn my place in the Ministry! I don't want it on the back of helping to kill Voldemort! We've already been rewarded for that with the Order of Merlin, First Class, and over twenty million Galleons! I want to finish school and pass my N.E.W.T.'s so nobody can say I didn't earn whatever job I go for! Can't you understand that?' she said as she wiped her eyes.

Truthfully, Ron could see where she was coming from, but the thought of going back to school and being treated like a child would piss him off something chronic.

'It still feels like you're saying it's your way or the highway …' said Ron.

'I'm not saying that at all, Ron, I promise. My thinking is that if we finish school together we might get to be Head Girl and Head Boy and we would share a living space similar to the one we already do, and while we're finishing, our new house will be getting built, won't it?' said Hermione logically.

Ron looked at her for a moment and what she said made perfect sense, so he said, 'If and I mean, if, I get the letter with the Head Boy badge inside it, I'll go back with you, but only if you are Head Girl, do we have a deal?'

Hermione gave him an electric smile and said, 'Yes, Ron, we have a deal.'

'Seal it with a kiss?' he asked.

Hermione said nothing but just jumped on top of her husband and kissed him passionately.

'I love you, Hermione,' said Ron.

'I love you too, Ron,' she replied.

'Did you bring your dress home?' he asked.

'Yes, it's in our room, why?'

'Because I want you to go and put it on and I'll put on my dress robes and we'll have the dance we should have had last night,' he said softly.

'All right, then,' she said and together they walked into their bedroom and changed into their clothes from the previous night.

When they were both ready, Ron said, 'You look absolutely fucking beautiful, Hermione Jean Weasley.'

Her dress was light blue with straps over her shoulders and its hem stopped at her knees.

'You look absolutely fucking wonderful, Ronald Bilius Weasley,' she replied.

His dress robes were black with gold trim on the lapels and the sides of trousers.

Ron turned on the radio and a slow song had just started.

'May I have this dance, my Lady?' he asked.

'You may,' she said before she took his hand and he pulled her securely into his arms and they began to slow dance together.

Once the slow song ended another began to play and so they continued to dance as their lips met for another deep kiss.

'I do believe that was our first row as a couple …' said Ron.

'You're right, it was and it took us four years …' she whispered.

'Would you care for us to make up properly?' he whispered.

'What do you mean?' she asked.

'Make up sex, of course, we've never had make up sex before, have we?' he asked.

'No, we haven't, let's do it,' she said and then without another word Ron swept her off her feet and carried her into their bedroom as they kissed.

He set her back down on her feet before he was kissing her again. As they kissed they helped one another out of their clothes and once they were naked Ron scooped her up and carried her over to the bed and placed her down on upon it before getting on top of her.

He started to kiss on the lips before moving down to her neck and around to the spot under her ear lobe before taking it into his mouth. He kissed his way down her body as she whimpered his name as she was becoming more aroused. Once he was lying between her legs he began to kiss her inner thighs causing her to whimper even more as he moved to her wet pussy and began to lick her.

'Oh … Ron … yes …' she moaned as he licked her and put her legs on his shoulders.

'Mm, love you, love your legs, love your wet pussy, Hermione …'

'Love it by licking it, Ron … oh, yes, right there … oh, God … more … please, don't stop … oh … oh, God … oh, fuck …'

Ron then pushed her left leg from his shoulder so he could use his fingers.

'Oh, God, Ron … yes, use your fingers …'

As he licked and sucked her clit he began to pump her with three fingers.

'OH … GOD … YES … RON, OH, OH, OH MY GOD, OH FUCK … FUCK … I'M CUMMING, RON … YES … YES … OH, ROOOOONNN!' she screamed as her orgasm took over her whole body.

When it was over she moved to return the favour but Ron said, 'No, my Goddess, I need to be inside you when I cum …'

'Yes …' she said before Ron took her right leg and wrapped his arm around it and held it to his chest as he knelt and pushed himself inside her.

Hermione moaned in appreciation before saying, 'Fuck me, Ron, please …'

Ron began to move inside her and gave it to her hard and fast while with his fingers he rubbed her wet clit.

'OH … GOD … RON … FUCK ME … FUCK ME HARDER … YES, YES, OH, GOD, YES …!'

Ron continued to pound into her and it drove her over the edge.

'FUCK … YES … OH, RON … I'M GOING TO CUM … YES … FUCK ME, RON … YES, I'M CUMMING … OH, FUCK, ROOOONNNNN!'

'HERMIONE!' he cried out as he came hard into her but he did not fall on top of her as usually did.

Instead he gave the instep of her foot a kiss and a gentle bite before pulling her into a sitting position and they sat both sat there naked with their limbs wrapped tightly around each other as Hermione recovered from her orgasm.

'Wow… that was …'

'Yeah … I love you, my Goddess … let's never fight again …' he said.

'Yes … well, unless the make up sex is as good that was …' she said breathlessly.

Ron chuckled before they took to lying down with Hermione on top of him and the pair of them going to sleep in each other's arms.


	13. Two Talks

Chapter Thirteen: Two Talks

When Ron and Hermione awoke the next morning, they made love again before getting dressed. Once deemed presentable, Ron carried Hermione out of their suite and downstairs to the kitchen where Harry and Ginny were already eating breakfast.

'Morning,' said Harry.

'Made up, have you?' said Ginny.

Ron sat down with Hermione on his lap and said, 'I don't know what you're talking about … we merely had a disagreement, which has now been resolved.'

'I think it was their first fight as a couple,' said Harry.

'No chance, Harry,' said Ginny, 'there's no way it took them four years to have their first fight.'

Ron and Hermione shared a secret smile before Abby served them their breakfast.

'Any plans for today?' asked Harry.

Ron and Hermione shared a look and shrugged.

'We're going to see Remus, Tonks and Teddy, you can come too, if you like,' said Harry.

'Yeah, that sounds great,' said Ron as he fed Hermione a piece of toast.

'Ugh, do you have to be so sickeningly sweet to each other at the breakfast table?' said Harry.

'Yes, we do, Harry,' said Ron and Hermione together.

Ginny smiled at them before attempting to feed Harry a piece of toast, too, which he accepted.

Once breakfast was over, the four of them Apparated to Remus and Tonks' new cottage, walked the short distance to his front door and knocked.

The door was opened by Remus.

'Hello, you four, come on in,' he said warmly.

The four of them entered the cottage, wiping their feet as they did so before going into the living room where they found Tonks burping Teddy. The baby let out a resounding belch before being put back down into his pram. Tonks gave them a wave before leading them into the kitchen where Remus was making tea.

'Thanks, Remus,' they all took turns in saying as he passed them the tea.

'Now, Remus, why don't you take Harry and Ron outside for a talk about whatever blokes talk about, while I have a chinwag with Ginny and Hermione,' said Tonks.

Harry, Ron and Remus all shared a look before taking themselves and their cups of tea out to the garden, closing the back door behind them.

'So, girls, what's new?' asked Tonks.

'I'm sharing a bed with Harry now,' said Ginny.

'How'd that happen?' asked Tonks.

'We each had a horrible nightmare, so we started to share a bed …' said Ginny.

'And?' asked Tonks.

'I want more, I want to shag my boyfriend, there I said it,' Ginny replied.

'Have you told Harry any of this?'

'Yes, but the noble git keeps saying that we should wait until I'm seventeen,' said Ginny.

'Why?' said Hermione, 'the age of consent for muggles is sixteen, and there is no age of consent for witches and wizards.'

'I've no idea why he wants to wait, although if I had to guess, I'd say it's some bollocks about respecting mum and dad … don't get me wrong, it's great that he holds them in such high regard, but what about me? I want to shag, damn it!' said Ginny.

'My advice would be to tease him a little, wear as much revealing clothing as possible and skimpier things to bed, that'll get Harry's blood pumping,' said Tonks.

'I'll try that, but what if I'm not very good?'

'Ginny, Harry won't judge you on how good you are, it'll be his first time too,' said Hermione.

'What was your first time like?' Ginny asked curiously.

'Wonderful, but then again, it was always going to be as it was with Ron,' said Hermione.

'Lucky you, my first time was crap, he blew his load almost immediately,' said Tonks.

'Make sure you use foreplay, Ginny,' Hermione said, 'oh, and protection, too.'

'Do you know how to do the charm?' Tonks asked.

'Yeah, my mum gave me the talk when I was ten, and when I got my wand she drilled the charm into me,' Ginny replied.

'What about the potion, do you know how to make it?' Hermione asked.

'No,' said Ginny.

'Not to worry, I'll teach you, I made a three year supply last summer,' said Hermione.

'Thanks,' said Ginny.

Tonks turned from Ginny to Hermione and said, 'Are you enjoying married life?'

Hermione smiled and said, 'Oh, very much, thank you.'

'I heard that you and Ron had a row,' said Tonks.

'We did, but we made up,' Hermione replied.

'Make up sex is fantastic, isn't it?' Tonks asked with a grin.

'I have to agree with you there, Tonks,' said Hermione.

'Were you and Ron able to on the hunt?' asked Tonks.

'Yes, we were, otherwise Ron and I might've gone crazy …' Hermione told them.

'If you're going to talk about sex with my brother, I'll leave you two alone and see what Teddy is up to,' Ginny said before going back inside.

'I take it that the two of you simply snuck off and did it behind a tree?' Tonks said with a smile.

'A few times, but when we were hiding at Grimmauld Place, we could do it as much as we liked, especially once Harry became obsessed with the Elder Wand,' Hermione confessed.

Ginny found Teddy was not alone. She saw Ron making funny faces at Teddy.

'If the wind changes, you'll stay that way,' said Ginny.

'Alright, Ginny?' he asked.

'Yeah, your wife and Tonks were grossing me out by talking about you, so I left them to it,' said Ginny.

'How are things between you and Harry?'

'Slow, a bit too slow, if you ask me,' she replied.

'I see, and what does Harry think?'

'He wants to wait until I'm seventeen before we take our relationship further,' Ginny told him.

'Right,' he said, 'and I'm guessing you don't want to wait another month and a bit?'

'Ten points to Gryffindor, dear brother.'

'I suppose this is out of respect for mum and dad?' asked Ron.

Ginny nodded.

'All right, pay attention, I'm going to give you some advice and don't tell anyone that I said this, okay?'

'Okay,' she replied.

'Sit down with Harry and tell him that your relationship is between the two of you and nobody else. What the two of you do is nobody's business but your own, tell him what you want because that is all that should matter to him when it comes to your relationship, fuck what anyone else might think or have to say on the subject, and finally, and most importantly, don't forget to use protection,' said Ron.

'You're being remarkably mature about all this,' said Ginny.

'Ginny, I'm eighteen years old and my one year Wedding Anniversary with Hermione is on Tuesday, I'm an adult in more ways than one, and I want my favourite sister to be happy,' Ron told her.

Ginny snorted and said, 'I'm your only sister, git, but thank you.'

Ron and Ginny shared a hug before being joined by Harry and Remus and Hermione and Tonks.

When the four of them returned to Potter Manor that evening, Ron carried Hermione up to their suite to make love until they fell asleep, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

'We need to talk, Harry,' Ginny said seriously.

'We do?' he replied.

'Yes, we do,' she said.

'Okay, what do you need to talk with me about?'

'Us, where we're going and the pace of our relationship,' she told him.

'Right,' he said simply.

'I love you, Harry, I want you to make love to me tonight,' she stated boldly.

'We should wait until you're of age,' Harry said.

'No, we should do it tonight because I do not want to wait for another fucking month! This relationship has room for just two people and that's us! Fuck what anyone else might say or think, Harry!'

'But –'

'No buts, Potter, I want you and I know you want me, so let's just do it for Merlin's sake!' said Ginny getting frustrated. 'What's more important to you; my parents or me?'

'You are, Ginny,' Harry replied.

Ginny then offered him her hand and he took it to kiss her knuckles before she led him to what had become their bed.


	14. Anniversary Surprises

Chapter Fourteen: Anniversary Surprises

Ron had managed to keep his plans for his and Hermione's anniversary a secret. He could not wait to find out her reaction to those plans. Hermione had tried to get him to give her a hint or two as to what he had in mind, but he would not tell her anything. Ron hoped that she would appreciate what he had planned for them.

The morning of their anniversary, Ron awoke early to prepare breakfast for the both of them. Abby, of course, wanted to help and Ron obliged her, and thanks to Abby, the breakfast was made a lot quicker, before it was sent to their bedroom. Ron quietly slipped into the bedroom where Hermione was still sleeping. Ron gently shook her awake and said, 'Happy Anniversary, my love.'

'Happy Anniversary to you too, sweetheart,' she replied smiling before they shared a loving and passionate kiss.

When they finished, Ron placed the tray filled with food over both their laps and together they shared breakfast in bed.

When Ron and Hermione had polished off all the food on the tray, Ron took it out and placed it on a table before returning to his wife. Hermione gave him a come hither look so he removed his clothing and joined his already naked wife in bed.

'Do you want your gift, love?' asked Ron.

'Yes, but I want to go first,' replied Hermione.

Ron nodded and so Hermione got up and walked over to her closet to take out an envelope. She walked back to him to find him ogling her before slipping back into bed with him and then handed him the envelope.

He carefully took the flap out of the envelope and saw what was inside.

His jaw dropped.

'Seriously?' he asked.

'Mmm-hmm,' she replied.

Ron gave her a huge smile before snogging her senseless.

Inside the envelope were tickets to the Quidditch World Cup Final in August taking place in the U.S.A.

When the snogging ended, Ron said, 'This is for us, right, I mean you'll be coming with me?'

'Of course!' said Hermione.

'Good, I wouldn't want to go without you, I know you don't like Quidditch that much, but I would want you with me, I love you, Hermione Jean Weasley,' Ron said.

'I love you too, Ron, now, where's mine?'

'Well, it's at your parents' house, so I thought as we are having dinner with them tonight I could give it to you then, is that okay?' he replied.

'All right, but it had better be good!'

'It is, and now I need to thank you for my gift …' said Ron before he dived under the covers to go down on her.

'Oh, Ron!' she exclaimed.

Ron and Hermione spent the next three hours making love. They were so into each other that they did not notice the food tray Ron had brought up earlier had been collected by Abby. However, they were soon disturbed by a tapping on the window mid-fuck.

Ron turned his head to see if he could recognise the owl, unfortunately, it was an owl he knew.

'Ignore it, and fuck me, Ron!'

'Can't, love, it's Errol, he's probably knackered from his journey …' Ron replied.

Hermione was about to groan in frustration until Ron picked up his wand and pointed it at the window. The window opened wide enough for Errol fly inside and drop like a stone on the table. Ron then summoned the letter before opening and reading its contents.

'Bugger,' he said when he had finished.

'What's wrong?' she asked as she twisted her body and neck around to look at him as she was bent over the bed with him pounding into her from behind.

'Mum,' he said, 'she's gone and invited us to have lunch with her and dad to celebrate our anniversary.'

'You don't want to go, do you?'

'Not particularly,' he replied, 'I want to stay here and fuck you some more before we go to your parents' house.'

'I expect the others will be there too, sweetheart,' she said.

'This is fucking typical of mum, she expects us all to drop what, or in this case, who we're doing and to come running with no consideration for how busy we might be!'

Hermione couldn't help the giggle before sighing and saying, 'Perhaps we should just finish, shower, get dressed and go over there?'

'Finish?' he exclaimed, 'the moment I started talking about mum I lost my erection.'

Again Hermione giggled, but said, 'Well, we'll just have to get it back, won't we?'

Ron pulled out of her and then watched as she began to touch herself, making her moan his name.

It didn't take very long before Ron was ready to make Hermione scream his name to the heavens before they showered, dressed and left Potter Manor to Apparate to the Burrow.

When they arrived, the only absentees were Harry and Ginny, they were going to have dinner with them at her parents' house along with Sirius, Amelia, Susan, Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Ted and Andromeda. The family took it in turns to hug Hermione, while the brothers all shook hands with Ron and slapped him on the back in a manly gesture, before Ron shared a hug with his father.

When they all sat down to lunch, Ron's mother laid on a rather excellent lunchtime feast. As he ate, Ron told his brothers about the Quidditch World Cup Final tickets she had bought him as a gift. Fred and George had been rather envious, as had Charlie, but they were pleased that Ron would get to see more of the world. Of course, this did not stop Fred and George from trying to tease Ron about being alone with Hermione in another country, and far away from unwanted and unexpected letters. Hermione was talking with Fleur about France and how often she planned on going back there to visit her parents and sister. Unsurprisingly, Ron was not making a total pig of himself as he knew there would be more food to come later on, as Hermione began conversing with Arthur about muggle devices, while he talked to Fleur in French, teasing Bill somewhat.

It soon became to leave, Ron and Hermione thanked Molly for the amazing feast before saying goodbye and Disapparating back to Potter Manor for a few more hours of alone time. Their alone time consisted of Ron giving Hermione a full body massage, reading to each other and making love.

At six pm, they Apparated to Hermione's parents' house, although dinner was not due to start until seven, they arrived earlier so Ron could give Hermione his gift to her. They greeted Richard and Helen warmly before going upstairs to be alone. Ron then handed Hermione an envelope. She opened it and took out what was inside.

'A ferry ride to Calais?' she asked.

'Yes, but that's not all, come downstairs with me,' he replied.

Hermione then followed Ron downstairs and out the front door. He then opened the garage door to reveal something under a sheet.

'Pull off the sheet,' said Ron.

'Okay,' said Hermione, before complying.

Under the sheet was a car. It was a silver Mercedes Benz convertible.

'Wow, it's beautiful, and terribly expensive, Ron,' she said.

'I know but we need it for our trip, you see not only will we be going to Calais on the ferry, we'll be driving through France, Southern Germany and Italy together for the next three weeks, just you and me, what do you think?' said Ron, smiling at her.

'Really?' she asked.

'Yeah, just you and me on a road trip to Italy and back, but we go through France and Spain to finish in Portugal, so what do you reckon?' he answered.

'Ron, I don't know what to say, except bloody brilliant!' Hermione said before jumping into his arms and snogging him.

She stopped and said, 'We'll be back for Harry's birthday, won't we?'

'Yep,' replied Ron.

'We need to pack –'

'Already taken care of, Angel,' he said cutting her off.

'Did you pack me any underwear this time?'

'Yeah, I did, believe me, I didn't want to, but I thought I'd better, but I packed plenty of hot weather clothes for you to look really sexy in, bikinis, short skirts and t-shirts,' Ron told her.

Hermione blushed at being called sexy before giving him another kiss signifying he had done well before going back inside. He told her that they would take it in turns to drive and that they would be staying in nice hotels each night or if they found a campsite they would camp. Hermione was very impressed that Ron had done everything, including putting all their cases in the car already, he also told her he had put charms on the car similar to that of Sirius' as well as an extension charm on the boot.

Soon all the guests arrived and Ron and Hermione took the time to catch up with Sirius and Amelia. Sirius told them he had been appointed Head of the Auror Office. Hermione was pleased at this piece of news as she knew that Sirius wants Harry to finish Hogwarts before becoming an Auror, and as Head he had the right to choose candidates as he saw fit. So with the likelihood of Harry going back to school to finish, Ron would have to also, however, she still hoped that Ron would get to be Head Boy if she was Head Girl.

Sirius and Richard were talking about football while Hermione was catching up with Susan, Ginny and Tonks, while Harry, Ted, Remus and Ron were making faces at Teddy, while Andromeda and Helen were observing everyone and chatting to each other.

Unlike during lunch Ron had no qualms about making a pig of himself as he ate whatever Helen was putting in front of him. They were all sitting together at the large dining room table making conversation before Sirius tapped his glass with a fork to get everyone's attention.

He got to his feet and said, 'Congratulations, Ron and Hermione, on one year of marriage. As I was the one who cast the wedding charm for you, and as you are my godson's closest friends, it gives me a great deal of pleasure to see you both so happy together, and I'm sure that will continue for many years to come. I also do not doubt that Harry has found his soul-mate as Ron and Hermione have theirs in each other, but what I'd like to do now is talk about me for a moment. For those of you who don't know, I've been made the Head of the Auror Office, and I do hope to make changes in the department in the coming years, but first, I need to go back to soul-mates for a moment. As you all know I have been seeing Amelia for nearly four years, she has brought me a lot of happiness and light into my life, she makes me happier than I ever thought I could be, so what I am about to say and do next should come as a surprise to no-one.'

Sirius then took Amelia's hand and took a knee in front of her and said, 'Amelia Susan Bones, I love you so much, will you marry me?'

Amelia blushed as she put her hand over her mouth in shock, but then nodded, saying, 'Yes, I will.'

Sirius slid the ring he had been keeping on his person for the last month on to her finger before they stood and shared a loving kiss. They were congratulated by everyone, and the ladies all got a look at the engagement ring Amelia was now wearing. The ring itself was gold with a large diamond that sparkled beautifully, it was simple and not an ugly gaudy thing, it was beautiful.

The party broke up at around ten pm as people began to go home, leaving Ron and Hermione alone with her parents. Hermione went into the kitchen to clean everything with a few simple flicks of her wand as her parents went to bed. With the task complete, she and Ron went upstairs to go to sleep as tomorrow they would leave for their ferry/road trip to Italy, and on the way back, Portugal.


End file.
